Shots in the Dark
by DeniBear
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles that happen within the same universe unless otherwise stated. Introducing the Female Protagonist as Alexis. These stories revolve around her various misadventures with her Saint lieutenants. Spoilers for Saints Row IV from beginning to end. Femslash!
1. How Am I Supposed to Live

**How Am I Supposed to Live Without the Ones I Love?**  
Fem!Boss x Kinzie Kensington, mentions of Oleg x Kinzie, Viola x Fem!Boss

**Rating: T** (Language, angst, mild violence)

**Spoilers: **Saints Row IV

**Summary**: Kinzie tried warning the Boss and the Saints about the imminent alien invasion but it's too late; they've paid the ultimate price.

Cyrus Temple; he had indeed proven himself to be a worthy adversary during his time in Steelport. Initiating a special tactical force unit against the Third Street Saints was an absolutely terrible idea to begin with but underestimating the boss and her crew while bringing the fight to them had been his worst mistake. The Saints had won that fateful afternoon and Cyrus had not only lost the battle but his best lieutenant in the process as well. The boss could see how one would lose their mind when fighting with the Saints. She had seen it in the eyes of her enemies far too many times and Kia taking it upon herself to taint the image of the Saints while attempting to kill off both Viola and Shaundi in the process? It wasn't any different to when Maero finally flipped his shit over the loss of Jessica and tried running over the boss with several monster trucks in that arena several years ago only to no avail. Or even when Shogo Akuji could no longer hold himself accountable for his countless failures and disrupted Aisha's funeral only to be buried alive by both the boss and Johnny Gat.

It didn't matter who it was that tried standing up to the Saints; the boss and her crew took care of business well and put out their enemies at the drop of a hat. Taking out Cyrus and dismantling that rocket in order to save the world was just another job well done.

The President had been reminiscing about the past in her office when she was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. She'd been silently looking over a wrinkled photo a minor Saint had taken of Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny, Aisha and the Boss making a mess of things in Johnny and Aisha's home, celebrating the downfall of the Brotherhood before they were faced with the threat of the Ronin. Alexis quickly hid the journal she had been writing her memoir in and shouted, "It's open!" Her voice had been shaky but she cleared her throat in order to maintain her composure in front of her frazzled Press Secretary. "Kinzie, you look a little disturbed. Well, no more than usual when you're forced to socialize with people but what's up? Did Oleg not respond to any of your sext messaging by sending you the picture of his giant penis that you demanded to see?" The President teased, enjoying the mortified look on Kinzie's face. The former FBI Agent hesitated before responding. "T-that's none of your business, lady! There are more important matters to discuss. Look, I'm not going to hold back anything that I have to say right now no matter how insane it sounds but all that I ask of you is to listen. I believe we're under going to be faced with an alien invasion sometime soon and we need to start preparing for imminent doom right now!" Kinzie disclosed this alarmingly insane sounding information under one breath and almost with a calm certainty.

The President was baffled by what Kinzie was trying to tell her. She reacted the only way she knew how to when it came to having these types of conversations with the brilliant genius standing before her; she laughed. Alexis ran her fingers through her wavy blond curls before she looked up at her press secretary and offered the younger woman a small smile. "Kinzie, that's so typically strange of you to say. An alien invasion? How am I supposed to believe that when I haven't even seen one piece of evidence that suggests Area 51 exists?" The President continued to laugh until she had seen the genuine hurt look written on Kinzie's face. It was so unfamiliar and it actually made the boss feel uneasy around the seemingly harmless member of her cabinet. The punch to the face was unexpected and it hurt a lot.

"You know…of all the people I've ever looked up to in the Saints, I expected a much more reasonable reaction to this kind of news from you. The Earth is under immediate threat and you laugh in the face of the one person who is more than capable of saving humanity. I thought you matured after being elected President of the United fuckin' States but of course I'm wrong. Maybe I'll take this information to Shaundi and MI6 so something can be done in order to prevent worldwide catastrophe"

With that said, Kinzie stormed out of the Boss' office and Alexis was left massaging her jaw, tending to her wounds in awkward silence. "Well, that was a bit of an overreaction. How is anybody supposed to take her seriously when she says shit like that?" Alexis asked herself as she observed her reflection in a nearby mirror. Damn, Kinzie could pack a punch because that shit was already starting to bruise. She figures she'll let this one go and allow Kinzie to come up with a sincere apology before issuing corrective action. It's not like ignoring the "imminent threat of alien invasion" would conjure up severe consequences anyway since aliens do not exist. What's the worst that could happen?

Alexis was distracted from her train of thought when she received a phone call from none other than former Syndicate member, Viola DeWynter, who had recently been made Head of the Federal Reserve. "Well if it isn't the Bloody Canoness calling upon the President of the United States. What can I do for you today?" The boss greeted in a teasing manner. Viola sighed with exaggerated exasperation. "You're never going to let me live that one incident down, will you? You're so childish." The newly appointed Head of the Federal Reserves stated matter-of-factly. Alexis rolled her eyes and began playing with the ends of her curls, wishing so badly that it could be Viola playing with her hair. "That may be true but you still love me anyway. When are you coming back to the White Crib? I miss you. I started cuddling that rocket launcher you bought me for my birthday because it's so lonely in my bed." The President whined, knowing fully well that this conversation was being recorded and could be leaked at anytime. If Kinzie and Keith David weren't running the show when she wasn't off being her reckless self, somebody probably would have impeached Alexis a long time ago.

Viola chuckled. "God, I bet you sleep with it armed and ready to misfire. You better get rid of that thing by tomorrow evening because you know me; I'm not too fond of sharing anything that belongs to me. You heard right, boss, I'm coming home tomorrow. I can hardly wait." She replied in a husky tone that sent shivers down the President's spine. Alexis smirked. To this day, she couldn't believe that Viola was her girlfriend. Hell, she couldn't believe Kinzie and Oleg were a thing because the mechanics of sex between those two legit terrified Alexis. She's not sure when it happened but there was definitely a change in their relationship the day she saved her and Shaundi from that STAG menace several years ago. Viola looked at her differently and even spoke to her differently and while it threw the boss off guard, it was rather refreshing. They began working together more and seeing each other outside of assignments that were given to them from the government (STAG was a bigger threat to the United States than they ever were, look at what great lengths Cyrus had gone to in order to rid of the Saints). The boss found herself slowly getting over her tiny and insignificant crush on Kinzie when Viola came in and hogged her attention. One evening, they were having drinks back at their old headquarters when the boss finally brought up the subject of Kiki and apologized for her death, even though she personally nothing to do with it. Viola aggressively reached over and grabbed the boss by the hair, pulling her in for a rather passionate kiss that lasted for what felt like a lifetime. When it was over, the tension in the air was so thick and heavy but it wasn't awkward. It felt right and from then on, things progressed.

"Mmm I love it when you get all possessive. Punish me for my decadent ways, Ms. DeWynter. Listen, there's something I've got to address tonight with the Saints and I'm sure it's just Kinzie being paranoid but I'd like to clear the air so she doesn't feel bad. I love you. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." They both exchanged their goodbyes for the last time though Alexis had no idea of what was to come the very next day. Had she known that she was going to be separated from Viola…well, her last goodbye would have been more meaningful.

* * *

It was gone; everything the Saints had ever known was gone. Earth had just been destroyed. Seven billion people died because the leader of a superior alien race known as the Zin could not stand being defied by someone who could not be broken. What an arrogant piece of shit. He was going to pay for the virtual and psychological hell he was putting the Saints through. Those people did not deserve to die. Their friends and loved ones were gone for good. Oleg, Josh Birk, Burt Reynolds, the Saints, and Viola; they were dead in a matter of seconds. The boss felt as though her heart had just been struck by lightning at the thought of Viola who had been on her way to Washington to reunite with her. She was dead. That motherfucker Zinyak killed the best thing that's ever happened to her since befriending Johnny Gat and he was going to pay for it. She wasn't the only one who seemed to be suffering from the unbearable loss of their beloved home planet. It was hard on everyone, and being put through these unstable simulations that caused them to relive their worst nightmares over and over again only made things that much more difficult.

The boss was doing everything she could to reunite the Saints, even risking her own life for MI6 agents Matt Miller and Asha Oadekar. She would die for them as they would for her but she would never ever put them in situations where they couldn't be saved, not again. She couldn't afford to lose her best lieutenants, or as she prefers to call them, her family. Zinyak was doing everything he could do to place the blame the President for the loss of seven billion lives but who would ever want to submit to a pathetic narcissist trying to assert his dominance by taking over several different worlds in the universe? Alexis wasn't going to submit to anyone and she was going to take that fucker down with Kinzie's help.

Oh god,_ Kinzie_.

She was grieving the loss of Earth in a different manner, immediately putting aside her own feelings in order to assist the boss with the destruction of their simulated prison. She knew Kinzie was hurting bad, especially since she lost Oleg, the one person that truly ever understood the former FBI Agent. It wasn't hard to see that she missed him. Whenever the boss wasn't in the simulation, she walked around the ship interacting with her lieutenants and every time she walked towards Kinzie, she'd find the younger woman staring blankly at her screen as though she had been hypnotized. The red headed Saint would play with her necklace that Oleg had gifted her some time ago and it physically hurt the president seeing Kinzie in this state, so vulnerable and fragile. It was so unlike Kinzie to express any sympathy for the human race since she wasn't much of a people person but after losing someone you care about, it changes you. It feels like your heart just shattered and there's absolutely nothing you can do to repair it and that's exactly what Kinzie was going through. Her other half had completely disintegrated in the destruction of their home planet and the boss could plainly see that she was trying so very hard to stay strong.

"You know, Kinzie, nobody would judge you for shedding a tear every now and then. We lost our home and the ones we love are no longer with us. You can't keep bottling up your emotions. They're only going to come out at the worst possible time in the worst possible way." The boss offered gently, slightly backing up towards the wall a little when the red headed genius snapped at her with a ferocious glare. "That's easy for you to say since all your feelings come out in the form of murder and mayhem! I'm not like you. Oleg was special to me and he deserves a proper memorial service, as with Viola and the rest of our friends." Kinzie replied through gritted teeth. This was clearly not an appropriate topic to talk about with Kinzie but the Boss had to press on. She needed Kinzie to be strong. In order for her to achieve this, she had to push her genius friend over the edge.

"Revenge, murder and mayhem are all I'll ever know in my life. Who I was before joining the Saints was just an empty vessel conforming to the standards of modern society. I feel things too, Kinzie. It was hard for me to go on when I thought I lost my best friend but I did what I had to in order to stay strong for my crew. The Saints need a leader who doesn't wear their heart on their sleeve so just because you don't see me losing my shit, it doesn't mean I'm heartless and incapable of feeling. So cut the crap and let it out, Kinzie, show me that you gave one shit about Oleg or Viola, whom you thought of as a sister!"

That apparently did the trick.

Kinzie shot up from where she had been comfortably sitting and aggressively shoved the boss against the wall, throwing out punches and cursing the slightly older woman. "You don't know a thing about the relationship I had with Oleg, you don't understand! How could you!?" She cried out, her voice quivering and the tears flowing freely now. The President took her punches in stride, knowing fully well that Kinzie needed this. The punches grew weaker before Kinzie finally gave up on attacking the boss. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed, stomping her foot in aggravation. The President had never seen her Press Secretary like this before and she figured the woman would want her privacy. After all, it wasn't very often that the two could share an intimate moment like this as their relationship had always been fine the way it was before. "Feels good, doesn't it? Look, I don't want you to feel embarrassed so I'll just step out. I'll get with you again before I enter the simulation." The boss proceeded to turn around and walk out the way she came in but she was stopped when she felt slim fingers wrap around her bicep and held her firmly in place.

"Please, don't leave me here all by myself. I-I don't know what I would do – what _we_ would do without you. Just stay with me so I know you're real." Kinzie pleaded, the tragic look in her eyes pulling the strings of the boss' heart. The President wasn't great at emotional support. She was the worst possible person to go to for comfort but without Viola or Oleg here to lend their shoulders for the girl to lean on, the boss sighed and stepped forward. Alexis awkwardly opened her arms and was nearly knocked over to the ground when Kinzie ran into her. The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the President's waist tightly and practically snuggled into her like a warm blanket. Alexis bit her lip nervously and gently patted on Kinzie's head before Kinzie reached up and grabbed her wrist, forcing the taller woman to return the hug. "I'm not a dog, you idiot. I know you're used to hugging Viola's face with your legs but this is a friendship hug." Kinzie informed the President, causing the older woman to laugh wholeheartedly at the comment.

"I uh wasn't aware that friendly hugging without the sex existed. On a more serious note, I wouldn't know what the Saints would do without you. We couldn't do this without you. The Saints have got your back, Kinzie; I've got your back." Alexis said with absolute sincerity. The President swore she could feel Kinzie smile through the fabric of her clothing as the smaller girl adjusted her position. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. The President wasn't sure of what was to come in the near future but all she knew was that she had to protect Kinzie Kensington at all costs, even if it meant losing her own life to protect her. If they were going to take down Zinyak, she needed her friends to be at their very best by overcoming their self doubts and insecurities. She could only hope that there was indeed a way she could take down Zinyak and his shitty empire.


	2. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**  
_Fem!Boss x Kinzie Kensington_

**Rating: T**(Language, sexuality and violence)

**Summary:** After recruiting Kinzie into the Saints, the boss finds herself crashing through several barriers and overcoming several ridiculous obstacles before finally realizing that she has developed a sexual/romantic attraction towards the former FBI agent, much to her dismay.

**A/N:** These one-shots and drabbles are **not** in chronological order.

Kinzie Kensington was an oddity of sorts. Upon their initial meeting, the boss of the Third Street Saints assumed that her strange behaviors had been developed once she had been captured by the group of cyber geeks known as the Deckers. Not only had Kinzie had proven Alexis wrong on several occasions, but she certainly seemed to take pride in standing out from the rest of the Saints lieutenants. She was socially inept, much to the boss' chagrin, and had the ability to make those who surrounded her feel incredibly uncomfortable and inferior. Although the young woman could improve her social skills if she would, you know, give _socializing_ a decent chance, the boss couldn't deny that the newly appointed Saints lieutenant was incredibly talented and brilliant. When it came down to using modern technology in bringing down the enemy, Alexis could only rely on Kinzie to accomplish those tasks she considered tedious.

Shaundi wasn't very fond of the idea of bringing in another female Saints lieutenant in the first place but when Kinzie became the center of everyone's attention as soon as she proved to be a reliable asset when it came down to hacking and cybernetic warfare, the Saints veteran and reality television star put her foot down. Kinzie clashed with Shaundi the worst, making the arguments between the boss and Kinzie appear to be tame. It wasn't easy bringing everyone together at first, with the loss of Johnny and the mess that came with attempting to hold his funeral in Stilwater. With the events that had gone down in Steelport, everyone seemed to cool down and with great reluctance, Shaundi finally accepted Kinzie and begrudgingly admired her talents. Trying to talk to the young woman about anything else outside of electronics and "work", however, still turned out to be an uncomfortably challenging task. At least the boss could say she tries to get along with someone she considers her complete opposite while the rest of the saints tend to do everything they possibly can to avoid her.

While out on an important mission with Viola DeWynter and Kinzie Kensington in tow, Alexis could not contain her laughter when she observed how the two drastically different women interacted in the background as she drove recklessly down the streets of Steelport. Viola tolerated Kinzie's presence at best while the younger former FBI agent worshipped the ground the intelligent and beautiful woman walked on. The boss couldn't help but feel a little hurt whenever Kinzie went straight to either Shaundi or Viola for beauty advice instead of directly approaching her about that sort of thing since you know, they were supposed to be friends or whatever. Alexis was a woman too and she had a right to be offended about Kinzie's subtle insults. Yes, she was definitely talented at sex, murder and revenge and just because she had a few visible facial scars as a result from disastrous boat explosions, it did not automatically mean she wasn't beautiful nor did it mean she knew nothing about make-up and healthy hygienic behaviors.

"You need to find yourself a boyfriend…or a girlfriend if you're into that sort of thing." Alexis advises Kinzie some time ago when the younger woman admitted to doing something incredibly boring with meticulous care. The boss remembers grinning only slightly when Kinzie immediately responds to her suggestion with, "Electronics are good for that too."

"It's not the same thing, Kinzie, it's just not the same." The boss chuckles as she tries to re-focus the topic of the conversation onto their mission. The tension in the air was thick as the boss remembers swallowing hard after Kinzie's casual admittance of implied masturbation with electronic devices. She couldn't help but briefly imagine a very nude redheaded woman wearing nothing but her glasses as she rubs one out aggressively before inserting a vibrating toy into her nether regions. Alexis nearly stumbles over herself and blushes at the imagery before realizing that she was being shot at and dying over some weird fantasy she was currently having about her lieutenant was not how she really wanted to go out that lovely afternoon.

Over time, the boss found herself quickly warming up to the other woman as she thoroughly enjoyed their intense discussions and harsh criticisms of one another. Kinzie's extensive knowledge of modern weaponry and technology intrigued the boss so much it got to the point where it simply aroused Alexis at the mere mention of killing their enemies with the weapons Kinzie gathered intel on. Alexis wasn't sure what it was, really, uncertain if it was because Kinzie was coming up with several brilliant ways to spill the blood of the Syndicate or if it was just because it was the former FBI agent herself. Alexis wasn't really sure if she understood the feelings that stirred within her whenever she was around the younger woman and that made her uncomfortable. She loved both Shaundi and Pierce very much and she showed it to them the only way she knew how to but with Kinzie, it was a little different and that terrified the shit out of the boss. She was probably spending way too much time with the other woman, whether it was through skype, the phone or actually physically spending time outside of Kinzie's inner sanctum together. Yeah, that was probably it. Alexis just needed a break.

That was actually easier said than done because no matter where she was or what she was doing, the boss found herself going to Kinzie each and every time she needed something. She was never this needy, even when she was kicking it with Johnny whom meant the absolute world to her. One evening, she accidentally discovered a Decker's gang operation near Kinzie's crib and she found herself being overwhelmed by the amount of soldiers going after her like the paparazzi would a celebrity. Alexis was pushed back into the nearest alleyway when a reckless driver ran into one of the Decker's incredibly dangerous specialists with her vehicle. The attention was then turned onto Kinzie who popped out of the vehicle, carrying a massive rocket launcher and without even batting an eye, the bold Saint started blowing shit up and intestines spewed everywhere due to the destruction she caused. "Boss, you okay? How were you not able to handle this yourself?" Kinzie teased with a small smile, extending her arm to help pull the clumsy boss off her ass.

Alexis found herself blushing as she stared into Kinzie's bright pale blue eyes. She actually hesitated before she answered sarcastically. "For your information, I had it covered until your skinny ass showed up. Thanks for lending a hand, anyway." Kinzie rolled her eyes and began walking away from the boss until Alexis found the courage to speak up. "Listen, if you don't mind, I'm crashing at your place tonight. I really don't want to spend another goddamn night in Shaundi's crowded apartment and I'm too lazy to make the drive to our headquarters." Alexis bit her lip as she carefully counted the number of pretty freckles on Kinzie's face when the other woman took a moment to consider the boss' strange request.

"I guess I can let you use the couch since the mattresses I have stored in the back are totally unusable and dirty. I plan on watching the Lawnmower Man tonight so feel free to join me if you want. I don't really care if you mind or not but I also plan on smoking a lot of pot for the movie because you just can't watch it sober. Trust me." Kinzie rambled on offhandedly, shrugging her shoulders as she led the boss to her slightly damaged Neuron. The boss perked up when Kinzie casually mentioned "pot" in that long string of words that she hadn't really processed since was far too busy ogling Kinzie's ass in those flattering jeans of hers. "Say no more, Kinzie, you had me at pot. You also need to learn to speak up more; you're way too quiet for your own good." Alexis joked lightheartedly, causing Kinzie to smack the boss across the back of her head really hard. "Watch it, boss. I don't look like much, but don't fuck with me either. I know your real name and I could so use that to my advantage right now."

The boss immediately surrendered and allowed Kinzie to drive them up to her crib in comfortable silence.

It wasn't long til both women were falling asleep on the couch watching that awful movie Kinzie seemed to love so much for something she supposedly hated. Alexis wasn't sure if it was because she was so fucked up but there was something about the way Kinzie was observing the movie and the subject matter it touched upon that made this moment seem oddly significant and foreshadow-y. Kinzie took one last respectable hit from her bong before she carefully set it down, mumbling about how she would love to engage in virtual reality sex one day. The boss could no longer hold herself up anymore and suddenly fell onto Kinzie's lap, laughing obnoxiously as she did nothing to immediately remove herself from her comfortable position. At first, Kinzie tensed up at the physical contact between them before she finally relaxed and adjusted herself so that the boss could lay between her thighs while her head rested on Kinzie's chest. Their relationship was so unusual. They could be at each other's throats one minute but the very next, Kinzie would prove her loyalty to the Saints by showing up for battle the moment the boss needed her. They were never particular about physical affection so while this was a little strange at first, it actually felt really nice.

Kinzie continued watching the movie with half lidded eyes, commenting about how lame the CGI effects for this movie were and giggled at something the boss didn't quite understand every now and then. Alexis found herself paying closer attention to Kinzie's rhythmic heartbeat anyway. The beating of the other woman's heart was very soothing and it wasn't long until the boss fell asleep on top of Kinzie with their legs intertwined.

When Alexis woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that they still lay together in the same position from last night. The boss found herself blushing once more immediately when she realized that Kinzie had wrapped an arm protectively around her waist while Alexis had nuzzled the redheaded woman's neck at some point during the night. Without wanting to disturb her lieutenant, Alexis reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote, turning off both the dvd player and television since Kinzie had effectively knocked herself out with her marijuana binge and her choice in movie. The boss lay in complete silence as she watched the attractive woman sleep beside her for a good while, wondering what the consequences would be if she chose to fall back asleep again. It was kind of fun imagining what Kinzie's reaction to their cuddling would be and being the leader of the Third Street Saints, the boss feared absolutely nothing as she chose to lay her head against Kinzie's chest as her fingers instinctively wrapped around Kinzie's before finally closing her eyes.


	3. Take Me Home Tonight

**Take Me Home Tonight**  
Fem!Boss x Viola DeWynter

**Rating: M** (Smut, language, crude humor)

**Summary:** Just another typical Girls Night Out with the Boss and her lieutenants but the events that transpire after leave Viola wanting more. There's just something about those beautiful golden curls, determined green eyes and brash personality that she finds so infuriatingly charming.

She's not quite sure what it was that stood out the most to Viola DeWynter when she sat back and observed her new Boss from across the dance floor. Shaundi appeared to be amused, sipping on her rum and coke as she exchanged a few words with Kinzie Kensington, who did not seem to appreciate being out and about in public. Alexis had gotten up from their VIP table in the back of the club in order to bring back a few more drinks for the girls in celebration of their complete takeover of Steelport and finally ridding their city of STAG. It hadn't been an easy journey, really. It all could have gone more smoothly had the leader of the Saints been more willing to partner with Phillipe Loren and the Syndicate. No, the Saints did not want to leverage their assets out of pride and because of their foolishness, they lost Johnny Gat in the process. It did not stop them from fighting back as hard as they did, however, and Viola had to admire both their resilience and adaptability when everything had been forcefully taken from them.

As Viola and Shaundi both continued to ignore one another, Kinzie sat back and took the liberty to play with Viola's "shiny" hair in awe while the former Morningstar member allowed the smaller girl to do so. She couldn't take her eyes off Alexis who was now returning from the bar with a few drinks in her hands. For a sociopath who could go on a senseless killing spree with a giant thirty six inch purple phallus at any given moment, she certainly was beautiful. The older woman seemed to be flirting up a storm with a few female dancers on the floor who politely pulled the boss aside to ask for an autograph. Viola raised an eyebrow as she watched Alexis grind against one of the blushing girls, delicate fingers reaching up to twist the ends of the boss' signature golden curls as her friend took a few photographs of the two interacting. When Alexis finally made her way towards their table, Shaundi straightened up and forced Kinzie to shut down her tablet that she shouldn't have brought into the club during their Girls Night Out in the first place. Alexis approached the table casually with her usual cool demeanor, a wicked grin forming on her lips which only provoked Viola to blush when she caught her boss must have not been paying attention because as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, the woman clumsily missed a step and fell to the floor, sending the drinks down with her.

"Oh, fuck me up the ass!" Alexis exclaimed as she attempted to wipe herself clean from the alcohol that had spilt all over her expensive outfit. Shaundi burst out laughing, unable to stop the tears from flowing at the sight.

"Hey Boss, walk much?" Shaundi. That bitch.

"You know, toddlers shouldn't run before they learn how to walk. You, however, still need to overcome the complicated obstacle of crawling, boss."

"Shut the fuck up, Shaundi, like you haven't done your share of dopey shit. As for you Kinzie, if you keep up the wise ass commentary you might make it as a Saint after all." The boss replied, smoothing out her wrinkled outfit as she joined in on the girls' laughter. Viola shook her head, unable to find a reasonable explanation as to how the Saints could take this awkward sociopath seriously. "You're absolutely ridiculous, you know that?" She stated as she furrowed her brow. The boss stopped laughing and sighed, taking a minute to think about her response before she finally spoke up. "So I've been told," She replied, glaring at Shaundi playfully before turning her attention back to Viola, "what's it to you? You have got to develop a sense of humor about these types of things, Viola. I don't trust anyone who's so well composed and polite all the time. It just means they're hiding something ugly underneath all the glamour." The boss made an excellent point. Ever since she joined the Saints, their antics had opened her world up to a whole new level ofinsanity that felt somewhat refreshing. While the boss accomplished her goals albeit sloppily, she still managed to get the job done. She didn't give one damn about what people thought of her, and because she could let go of such inhibitions, she managed a sense of satisfaction at the end of the day.

Viola envied that so very much. Kiki had embodied those very same traits that made the leader of the Third Street Saints strong; assertive, domineering and defiant. They were identical twins with strong personalities that opposed one another yet it only made their relationship that much more meaningful. The connection she feels with the boss is very similar to what she felt with Kiki and that scared Viola. No one had ever come close to the level she had been on with her twin sister and it felt so bizarre. Kiki was blunt, honest, and seemingly heartless though that was far from the truth; she was loving, loyal and sweet if you knew her well. Alexis demonstrated the same exact qualities though she preferred to show the softer side of herself in a much more maniacal way and it was comforting, really, to be around someone who felt familiar. Viola couldn't help but wonder what Kiki would have to say about all of this; being involved with the Saints, taking over Steelport like it was taking candy from a baby, and managing finances for the gang they originally intended to rip off. She smiled sadly at the thought of Kiki and Alexis butting heads, their similar personalities clashing frequently and creating chaos while trying to work together. It would have been nice.

Alexis sensed that Viola was in deep thought and shook her head, knowing fully well that she shouldn't allow her lieutenants to feel down when they were supposed to be having fun. She placed her hand on Viola's shoulders and bent over to whisper in her ear. "Stop being so serious and let loose for once, Viola. Let me show you how." With that said, Viola looked up and took a minute to consider her options. She shrugged and finally took the boss' hand. "Fuck it, what do I have to lose?" The boss smirked and led Viola away from the table and took her to the center of the dance floor. Shaundi could only look on with disgust, scoffing at the idea that the boss would rather dance with Viola DeWynter instead of her…or Kinzie who was still making her quiet presence known in the background somehow. "The nerve of that slut." Shaundi whispered as she shook her head with disapproval. Kinzie rolled her eyes. "I know, right? She didn't even ask us if we wanted to join in on all the fun. Oh well. I just got word from Oleg that he just so happened to stumble upon this club on his way to Saints HQ so yeah; I'm totally going to have more fun with him than sulking about in the corner with you." Kinzie squealed with delight when two very large hands covered her eyes from behind. "I take it I'm late to the party?"

Shaundi groaned and immediately stood up from the table to grab a drink from the bar when her eyes fell upon the boss and Viola dancing closely together. She sneered at the sight. For somebody who practically ran the city of Steelport alongside Burt Reynolds, the boss certainly had low standards. "Guess I'll go kick it with Pierce if this is seriously how Girls Night Out is going to end up playing out." She sighed and turned to walk out when she nearly jumped out of her skin when Josh Birk suddenly made an appearance. "My dearest Shaundi…it must be a beautiful coincidence that the two of us meet in a romantic setting like this. Fate has so much in store for the both of us, my love." Josh whispered as he closed his eyes and attempted to capture Shaundi's lips with his own. The sound of a beer bottle shattering against his skull caught everyone's attention though the Saints lieutenant paid no mind. Josh fell to his knees whimpering and Shaundi continued to hover over him menacingly. "Not without my consent, douche nozzle. You know, you could use a lesson in manners and humility. Boss, I'll be right back! I'm taking Mr. Birk here on a little field trip." She called out. Alexis smirked and nodded her head in approval before turning her attention back to Viola.

Viola was having the time of her life. It felt good to loosen up after what felt like an eternity of working non-stop for the Syndicate. Of course, losing her sister Kiki to that bastard Killbane didn't make life any easier for the Saint but the boss was doing a pretty damn good job of making her laugh. No, seriously, the boss was a horrible dancer and the body spasms she claimed were signature dance moves were making Viola laugh so hard she could barely contain her tears. "Boss, you're killing me, I can't breathe! You should just stop! Oh god, here I was thinking that we were about to get up close and dance erotically with each other but uh you certainly know how to put on a show without me." Viola cried out, wiping her tears as she continued to watch Alexis dance. It was hard to believe that this comic relief was the same badass who saved her from STAG not too long ago. Alexis continued to smile, rocking her hips in a motion that Viola deemed awkward and well, it was just so god awful even Viola couldn't really describe it. "Dancing isn't about executing your moves flawlessly; if you've got to plan out how you're going to impress inebriated people you're never going to see again, you're clearly not enjoying life. If you wanted me to do this…" Alexis began, pulling Viola flush against her and forcing her to turn the other way, "then you should have just asked me in the first place." The seductive tone in her voice sent chills down Viola's spine.

The boss ran her fingers up and down Viola's ribcage before they settled on the younger woman's hips. Viola let out a low and throaty moan when Alexis ground against her bottom rather aggressively, the boss' fingernails digging into her skin. "Do you want me to continue? If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop and we can just head back to HQ and drink until one of us accidentally falls off the balcony." Viola could hear the smile in the boss' voice and it made her chuckle. Viola didn't voice her consent but she reached up to play with Alexis' hair and continued to dance against the infamous leader of the Third Street Saints. The two women swayed together for as long as the music allowed them to until the two became one. Alexis growled, hummed and occasionally nipped at Viola's neck and earlobe while the lieutenant moaned and whispered obscenities to no one in particular. She was enjoying the intimate contact so much so, she could feel herself growing wetter the longer and harder the boss practically dry humped her. She was losing focus, this was becoming too intense but she wasn't quite sure how to put a stop to the dancing.

Thankfully, Kinzie and Oleg inadvertently assisted her when the couple rushed past the two in order to leave the club. "Thanks for inviting me out to one of your excursions, boss, but I just made plans with Oleg in the bedroom and that's an opportunity I just can't hold off on any longer than I already have. Bye!" The Saint proudly exclaimed, nearly bouncing her way out of the club with the giant brute in tow. That seemed to slow the boss down for some strange reason. "That was way too much information that I needed to know but since she seems to know more about us than we do about each other, I suppose that's normal for her." Viola joked, turning to face the boss only to be surprised by what she found. Alexis continued to stare after Kinzie longingly and she seemed to be wounded by the computer literate genius' actions in a way that seemed to click for Viola in a matter of seconds. Oh. "Hey, boss, let's get out of here. I'm not sure about you but I'm still up for drinking 'til one of us falls off the balcony. I bet you thirty grand it'll be you who goes down first." The boss was shaken out of her reverie when she heard the suggestion and suddenly offered Viola her signature grin; it was wicked sexy. "Only thirty grand, DeWynter? That's how much I get paid hourly. I'm putting down a million. Prepare to lose your annual salary, Viola. Oh and don't forget to look forward to the afterlife, too."

Only the leader of the Third Street Saints could make a potential death sentence sound fun.

* * *

Viola isn't sure how or when it exactly happened but the only thing she can actually concentrate on at the moment is the fact that her mouth is on Alexis' mouth. Lips are moving, teeth are nipping here and there, and tongues are sliding against each other. The boss roughly pulled away from Viola and observed her for a moment. The raven haired woman was staring at her with half lidded eyes and enlarged pupils, her fingers running through her thick black tresses before she pulled the boss in again by licking those luscious pink lips of hers. Alexis growled and grabbed Viola's face, dragging them both towards the nearest wall of the boss' bedroom while knocking down several paintings and decorative items scattered throughout the penthouse. Viola had no idea she wanted this. At first, it felt so wrong, even though she had been the one who initiated this, but it was now beginning to feel right. They had walked into the quiet penthouse with the intentions of playing a drinking game or two and talking the rest of the night away but she would have never suspected that the night would end up playing out like this.

They had been talking about near death experiences, the unlikely friendship they had formed over the past year and eventually, the topic of conversation moved to the loss of their loved ones. Viola wasn't sure why but the stoic look on the boss' face when she brought up both Kiki and Johnny made her look so much more beautiful than she thought possible. "To your twin sister Kiki DeWynter, and my best friend and second in command, Johnny fuckin' Gat. Where ever they may be, I hope they're in a better place though their place will always be here in our hearts. Honestly, I would have loved having Kiki by our side as a Saint. Stripper assassins? That shit was tight." The boss drunkenly admitted, grinning when Viola returned a gentle smile. "You would have loved her as much as I did. Thank you for the dedication." She said softly, tilting her head to get a better look at the boss from a different angle. She was still beautiful. Tension hung heavily in the air as silence surrounded the two women who were now very aware of their closeness. Alexis finally opened up her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by Viola, who threw herself at the boss. Their first kiss ignited a fire within the both of them. It was electric, intense, passionate and everything Viola hoped it would be. She wasn't sure of the why but she just knew she had to get a taste for herself. She wasn't surprised when the boss returned the kiss right away since she was under the influence after all but what did catch her off guard was the pleasantly surprised look on Alexis' face when they pulled away. It was perfect.

So here they were, up against the wall and clawing at each other as they desperately tried to rip each other's clothes off. Viola succeeded first by throwing the boss onto the bed and immediately climbing on top of her. She ripped open the older woman's button up shirt, sending the buttons flying everywhere which caused Alexis to groan with frustration. The Saints lieutenant smirked when she was greeted with the sight of a plain black bra holding back the boss' well endowed assets. There was a huge setback, however, and that was the fact that there were too many clothes involved and not enough skin. It didn't matter. Alexis pulled Viola down for a deep kiss that left the lieutenant running her fingers through Alexis' half opened shirt as she tried to touch as much of the exposed surface of her skin as she possibly could. The boss was surprisingly gentle with Viola while the lieutenant asserted her dominance in an attempt to prevent Alexis from topping. Maybe it was because Viola had been too focused on _trying_ to show Alexis who was really running the show in the bedroom that she didn't realize the boss' fingers were currently skimming across Viola's thong. Viola stopped moving, eyes widening in realization as her back arched the moment she felt Alexis running two slim fingers across her slick folds.

"Baby, you're not topping me our first time together. You're out of your damn mind if you think I'll be the one calling you boss," Alexis whispered, slowing inserting one finger inside of Viola in order to allow the woman to adjust to the intrusion, "you're mine tonight and I'm going to show you how I run things when it comes to sex. I'm a fucking beast in case you haven't noticed." Alexis was barely two fingers deep and Viola was already on the verge on screaming. The boss sat up, forcing Viola to ride her fingers as if she were riding a strap on, which the boss would introduce later. Viola's skirt had been pushed up to her waist, her shirt torn open by both Viola and the Boss with her free hand. The boss discarded the remnants of Viola's top as the younger woman quickly removed her bra, moaning loudly as the boss' fingers massaged her from the inside. "Please don't stop until I tell you to, Boss. I need more; I need you to fuck me like an animal." Viola pleaded as she pushed herself onto the boss' fingers. Alexis whimpered. The sight before her was almost too much to take in: Viola half naked, riding her fingers hard but slowly, and sweat covering both of their bodies. "You deserve better than a fuck, Viola. I'm going to make love to you, but it doesn't mean I'm toning it down. You're not going to be able to walk in the morning. I'll guarantee that much and more." Alexis promised, sucking in a deep breath when Viola gripped her shoulder and nodded her head in order to let the boss know that it was okay to continue. What happened afterward led to a series of ongoing orgasms that multiplied tenfold with each new position that both women explored.

The bed shook so hard, the legs could no longer stand the intensity of the friction they created and suddenly broke off. It didn't matter to the two women who were desperately trying to make each other come harder than the other. Viola managed to top Alexis for a few moments and rode her face mercilessly, barking out orders which resulted in the boss' compliance. The boss attempted to wrap her legs around Viola's head at one point in order to do the same which only provoked a slightly violent reaction from the Saints lieutenant. Viola ended up slamming the boss onto her stomach and without giving her a chance to recover, Viola wrapped her delicate fingers around Alexis' golden tresses and pulled as she slammed two fingers inside the older woman. Alexis screamed in ecstasy. "Oh my god, don't stop, keep going, oh my god! Ugh, you're so fucking hot. Please keep going!" The boss squirmed and attempted to adjust to the sudden intrusion though Viola was not making it easy for her. Viola took a minute to study Alexis, her fingers twisting at an angle which only made the other woman thrash against the bed. Alexis was panting at this point and turned her head to the side to catch a glimpse at what Viola was doing instead of pleasuring her. "If you don't start moving those fingers, I'm going to squirt all over your precious hand when I pull myself out of this position." She warned playfully, licking her lips at the sexed up version of Viola kneeling behind her.

"Let's test that theory out but I'd prefer it if you squirted into my mouth. I hope you're ready, boss." Viola replied, enjoying the look of anticipation written in Alexis' facial expression. Lifting the boss' smooth ass in the air, Viola smacked both cheeks at least once before she adjusted her own position to where she was staring directly into Alexis' slick lips. "I'm going to drink all the honey inside that precious hive of yours."

Several hours later, morning had finally come and the two worn out women lay in bed together with crumpled up sheets covering their sticky bodies. Viola was the first one to wake up and she had to admit, she was pleased to find that it was Alexis who cuddled up to her after their romp last night. She slept peacefully beside the raven haired woman and it was almost strange seeing the boss in this state despite the kind of life she led when she was awake. Viola smiled as she reached over to place a stray strand of hair behind the boss' ear, which revealed several beautiful freckles and a few jagged facial scars that ran deep. Never before had she experienced a sexual encounter with someone like that before. There was so much palpable chemistry between them, Viola couldn't believe how she didn't see it before. It was amazing and it took her by surprise by how well the boss handled the situation. It wasn't awkward nor did it feel rushed. It was beyond perfect and Viola didn't know what to think of it all. Green eyes fluttered open and Viola blushed. She wasn't sure if the intimate connection would last outside of sex and it was now starting to worry her that Alexis wouldn't feel the same about their emotional bond.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Counting the number of freckles on my face or are you playing connect the dots?" Alexis asked sleepily, the husky tone of her voice causing Viola's heart to melt at the precious sound. The boss yawned and stretched languidly, planting a kiss on Viola's collarbone before resting her head on her shoulder. Viola's heart practically leapt out of her chest. Who knew that the boss could be so adorable in the morning? "I'm just casually wondering if those are real or not." Viola teased, slapping Alexis' exposed breasts as hard as she could. The boss didn't even flinch. She simply rolled her eyes and replied smugly, "Oh, they're real and they're spectacular. I thought you would have figured that out by now since your mouth got well acquainted with them last night." Viola couldn't help but laugh out loud at the boss' ridiculous morning after comments. Viola was thankful that it wasn't awkward and it seemed like the boss was pleased with this surprising bit of news as well.

"I'm just teasing you, you asshole. By the way, I had a lot of fun last night. I suppose this is where you get up and walk away?" Viola asked nervously, playing with her hair as she wasn't quite sure if she was willing to sit there and listen to the boss go off about how lame commitment was and everything. Alexis looked disappointed in Viola. She cupped Viola's chin and pulled her in for what was supposed to be an innocent kiss before it eventually turned to something beyond passion. Both women pulled away from each other as the need for oxygen exceeded their desires.

"I'm not going anywhere, Viola. I'm not going to lie, last night was fucking awesome and I kind of want to explore that a bit more if you're not in a hurry to get rid of me. Besides, I need a cuddle buddy so if you're totally down, stop being a pussy and lay down so you can spoon me. I'm not done sleeping!" Alexis demanded with a playful smile before lying back down on her side. The raven haired lieutenant laughed with delight and responded by positioning herself behind the boss, her arms carefully wrapped around the taller woman and her forehead resting atop of the boss' shoulder. Planting a kiss on Alexis' neck, which elicited a giggle from the boss, Viola sighed and snugly pressed herself against the boss so that no warmth could escape their intertwined bodies. When they woke up, she would address how strange the situation really was but they could totally make it work. Viola was sure of it.


	4. Stupid Grin

**Stupid Grin**  
Fem!Boss x Kinzie Kensington, mentions of Oleg x Kinzie and Viola x Fem!Boss

**Rating: M** (Language, crude humor and smut)

**Summary:** The boss thinks Kinzie needs to loosen up a bit. Alexis decides to approach her press secretary by jokingly asking her if she wants to f**k. She was expecting the punch to the face and an annoying lecture to follow but she certainly wasn't expecting the brilliant hacker to say yes.

**A/N:** Finally throwing Shaundi into the mix. At this point, I don't know what's endgame anymore.

The President was getting really sick of this "virtual reality" shit. As fun as it was to be endowed with unlimited superpowers, killing the inhabitants of fake Steelport and causing an endless amount of mayhem just didn't feel the same anymore. She never grew up on video games or television so being strapped to a chair and inserting herself into a virtual world that she could disrupt and control wasn't exactly her thing. It felt like a prison, much like the one she spent a few years in some time ago back in Stilwater though she had been in a coma the entire time. Still, she'd prefer face to face interaction and combat over the advanced technology she's been abusing in her simulation. Alexis doesn't understand how Matt Miller could play those video games and write all that Nyteblade slash fan-fiction all day without experiencing butt cramps or throwing a severe tantrum whenever something wasn't working right away. Seriously, it was disturbing. Whenever she called upon him to assist her during quests (or whenever she felt like fucking shit up) he would be dismissed a few moments later and then the twenty something year old would wander about her simulation and used it as a playground for hours. She couldn't understand his or Kinzie's fascination with technology and being given superpowers made their obsession so much worse.

Speaking of Kinzie, she couldn't find the woman anywhere on the ship she was currently exploring now that she was giving the simulation a much needed break. Her press secretary really needed to loosen the fuck up. After rescuing her from her nightmare, she'd been wound up so tight that as soon as the boss made an honest comment about how cute that poodle skirt was on her, Kinzie decked her and nearly knocked her out. That was the second goddamn time she allowed her lieutenant to get away with punching her in the face, the first time being when she tried to warn the president of an imminent alien invasion. Alexis feared Kinzie in a way that Zinyak feared Johnny Gat (hence the kidnapping five or six years ago). She was seemingly harmless and adorable at first glance but once you got to know her or you know, asked for her assistance in combat, you find that she's able to hold her own and ruin your life at any given moment. It was admirable but pretty fucking scary since she could have sold out the leader of the Third Street Saints at any point during their run in Steelport together. Kinzie must like her if she's been able to put up with her shit for so long.

Alexis walked down the stairs that led to the lowest level of their ship, trying to ignore how closely Asha and Matt were working together as she passed them on the way to Kinzie. She briefly wondered if Asha secretly harbored romantic or sexual feelings towards Matt as she was overprotective of him and often accompanied him whenever he was invited for a virtual outing with the boss. Just as soon as the thought entered her mind, she quickly discarded it. It was their business. If Asha thought being Matt's mentor and fuck buddy was hot then so be it; she just didn't need to think about Matt naked as she'd already fought alongside him in the nude. The President wondered where Kinzie could be hiding in this vessel since she wasn't in her usual spot. Alexis figured she might have gotten a butt cramp, put down her lap top, and accessed the ship's main computer on the opposite side.

Alexis found herself fiddling with an object in her hand for quite some time, not realizing what it was until she stopped and finally gave herself a moment to relax. Her heart dropped at the sight. The pair of pink sunglasses belonged to Viola in honor of her sister Kiki and she must have picked it up as she walked past the lockers that carried some of the crew's ruined belongings the day they were abducted. She didn't show it but she was still hurting over the loss of her loved one. It was strange to think that the two could ever be involved in something so serious but Viola understood her in a way not many could. The only other person who was on Viola's level was the one and only Johnny Gat. Both relationships evolved from not being to get each other at first to what it eventually transformed into over the years of working together. When she thought she lost her best friend, a piece of her heart actually broke. At least Johnny managed to stay alive somehow over the years she thought he was dead. Viola was dead and gone and there was no way of getting her back; she saw it happen. Perhaps this is what drew her to Kinzie for comfort as the both of them witnessed the death and destruction of their loved ones. They had a connection and now more than ever, Alexis needed her by her side. She couldn't afford to lose her too.

Well, so much for trying to keep an upbeat attitude when she intended to uplift Kinzie's spirits when all Alexis could think about was the past. Alexis entered the room carrying the ship's cargo and found the red headed genius probably doing something important on the main computer. She smiled sadly to herself. Kinzie was doing everything she could to help the boss beat Zinyak and all she did was give her grief when she honestly couldn't comprehend what the former FBI agent was trying to tell her during important missions. Oleg was Kinzie's everything as Viola was hers. Their relationship was beautiful. Oleg took good care of Kinzie and Kinzie was the happiest whenever she was around her other half. The President realized something oddly familiar about the connection she shared with Kinzie; it was very much like the one she had with Viola. Their relationship was volatile at best. They were each other's complete opposites yet it was the best thing that could have ever happened to the boss and that's exactly what she feels whenever she's around Kinzie. It's safe, familiar and unstable in certain areas though that's just the way Alexis liked it. She was going to prove to Kinzie that they were meant to be best friends, despite how much Kinzie protested using the word "friend" to describe their friendship.

Kinzie looked up from what she had been working on and actually smiled a little. It was totally cute and now the President could tease her about something else now. There was a strange feeling in the air now that the boss made her presence known. They were alone and neither had said a thing to greet each other yet. It was odd yet the silence was comforting. Kinzie stepped away from the computer and shyly turned her attention to the boss who was cautiously approaching her. "Did you need something, _Alexis_?" Kinzie asked, boldly addressing the President by her middle name, something none of the other Saints besides Johnny could do. The boss smirked. She decided she was going to be her usual self and annoy the hell out of Kinzie until the hacker kicked her out of her inner sanctum.

"Hey Kinzie…wanna fuck?"

That was supposed to come out jokingly. Instead, the tone of voice she used was one laced with charm and confidence. She was trying to be funny and annoying. She probably came off as a predator and that's not how she wanted to present herself to Kinzie.

The boss felt her heart drop to the floor as she tried to decipher the unfamiliar look on Kinzie's face. She should probably just apologize now and walk away, pretending that she didn't just create awkward friction between them. What happened next took the President by complete surprise.

Kinzie gave the boss a once over, biting her lip in the process before she gazed into Alexis' soul with those piercing, judgmental blue eyes. Oh God, did that just make the boss' nether regions _tingle_ in anticipation? Alexis didn't have time to think.

"Let's go." Kinzie replied in a way that demanded complete obedience and respect from the President of the United fuckin' States. Alexis receives a delicious punch to the face that temporarily leaves her in a daze. Is this, like, their thing now because for some reason it is totally arousing and the boss wants more. Again, the boss doesn't have much time to dwell on the punch to the face when Kinzie suddenly throws herself at the boss and forces her to the ground. Alexis catches Kinzie by the waist as Kinzie wraps her fingers around delicate golden curls before pulling hard. The boss moans loudly in approval of the action and attempts to pull away in order to gain some control of the situation. Kinzie, however, notices this and claims Alexis' mouth by forcing her own tongue to slip in between her lips and begins to suck on the boss' tongue. Alexis finally submits, opening her mouth to further allow the other woman to explore it freely. There's no time to think about the past or what may come in the near future as all they have now is the present and each other. The boss never submitted to anyone as easily as she did to Kinzie who held a lot of power over her in this moment.

Harsh panting, the sound of spacesuits being ripped and torn open, and the loud crashing noises that resulted from Kinzie slamming Alexis against the nearest walls and objects was all that could be heard in the isolated cargo bay. While Kinzie was still sporting a purple scarf and g-string, Alexis was left out in the open completely nude. She should have vulnerable when Kinzie got down on her knees to trace some of the deeply embedded scars that ran down her thighs with her tongue. She should have felt insignificant when Kinzie reached up to cup her modest breasts before the computer savvy Saint slapped them as hard as she could to assert her dominance. Alexis was unbelievably turned on. Everybody teased Kinzie's questionable sexuality at one point or another, including the boss, but here she was experiencing it all on her own and it was fantastic. Now Alexis totally understood why Kinzie had commented upon her fear of topping before running with the Saints with "That must have been nice" because the fierce woman thrived on control and it was evident in the way she rewarded the boss with gentle kisses and love bites whenever Alexis moaned or obeyed a non-verbal command. Kinzie was getting off on the fact that she was topping the President, the leader of the Third Streets who bowed down to no one.

Kinzie wrapped her fingers around the president's neck and slammed her against the wall again, licking her way up along the column of Alexis' throat. The president sighed and spread her legs, pulling Kinzie flush against her so she could begin grinding against her thigh. Kinzie moaned and pressed her forehead against the taller woman's chest and watched with utter fascination as the boss came all over her thigh after a few intense minutes of moist friction. When Alexis began to slow down, Kinzie immediately pulled away from the President and forced the other woman to spread her legs even farther. Alexis obeyed, despite how much she wanted to keep them closed. Kinzie leaned forward and gently nibbled on the president's ear as her fingers crawled their way towards Alexis' swollen mound. Alexis couldn't control her breathing. She knows she's going to scream and probably pass out once Kinzie finally penetrates her. What could she do about it? She really loved Kinzie's idea of foreplay anyhow.

"When I tell you to come," Kinzie whispered, "you better come or so help me we'll keep going at this until you do as you're told. I hope you're ready." The promise in those words left Alexis quivering, her nether region pulsing with anticipation as two fingers hovered above her folds. She swore she would never, ever allow these next words to pass through her lips but then again she never foresaw herself being in such a compromising position again after Viola. "Please, Kinzie, I want you to fuck me 'til I squirt." Alexis sighed out, accepting a surprisingly gentle kiss from Kinzie. The President swore she saw fireworks when she felt two slim fingers suddenly slam into her, Kinzie's thumb circling her clit. She was not going to last very long especially at the rate Kinzie was fucking her. It was everything she had at one point envisioned it being and it was perfect. Kinzie noticed the frenzied look upon the boss' face and grinned, which only infuriated the boss for a moment before arousal completely overwhelmed her.

"Come."

All it took was a simple order from Kinzie and the boss immediately complied without hesitation. Alexis shut her eyes, dug her perfectly manicured nails into Kinzie's back and angled her head to the side before screaming out Kinzie's name. After Alexis finished gushing all over Kinzie's hand, much to the press secretary's pleasure, the President collapsed and Kinzie caught her. The former FBI agent couldn't help but chuckle as the lethargic woman in her arms attempted to hit her and insult her after being treated so roughly. "I'm going to punch that stupid grin off your face if you don't spoon me. Once you hit it, you better not quit it." Alexis drawled, allowing Kinzie to walk her towards what they considered the washroom. Kinzie quickly glanced around the cargo bay area and was surprised to see that nobody heard the commotion and walked in on them. "Alright, you're kind of heavy since you're taller than me and have more muscle mass than I do so do me a favor and try to carry your own weight, please?" Kinzie asked, realizing how ridiculous it was that they were giving each other a hard time after what just transpired between them.

"Are you calling me fat you kinky brat?"

"What? No! Either you're not listening to me or you're just fucking with me but you better shut up or I'll drop you to the floor right now."

"…I'll be a good girl. After we wash up, are you still down for spooning me? I'm very needy after sex."

Kinzie laughed at that. She was pleasantly surprised by this side of the boss she's never seen before. It was refreshing and totally adorable. Not that she would ever, ever, ever admit to it. Like ever.

When the two Saints finally disappeared from view, a mysterious figure emerged from hiding in the corner of the room. The voyeur followed the two women into the washroom and positioned _herself_ somewhere she couldn't easily be spotted.

Shaundi fought the tears threatening to spill at the sight of Alexis and Kinzie getting intimate with each other once more in the showers. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. Maybe she did but it was a subject she didn't want to touch upon as the situation they were in was complicated enough without her feelings getting in the way. She could have any guy she wanted. Men and women were disposable to her. She owned her sexuality and she could be proud of that. There was just something about the Boss that made her think and feel differently. Shaundi was supposed to be the one leaving a destructive trail of broken hearts and scorned exes yet here she was pining after Alexis, her _**boss**_, whom was currently being rubbed down by someone she once deemed her rival as a female lieutenant of the Saints. She wanted so badly to wipe that stupid grin off Kinzie's face as she stood on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around Alexis' neck before pulling her in for a passionate yet playful kiss.

Jealousy was a disease that could rot your soul to pieces if you let it.

Shaundi was not going to allow Kinzie to take something away from her, not after what almost happened to Johnny. She was going to approach this situation casually if she could tame her disruptive emotions and she'll go from there if nothing serious blooms from this sexual encounter between the Boss and Kinzie.

Shaundi crosses her arms defiantly and sneers, turning back the way she came in and walked away. She wasn't quite sure how to handle such an emotionally compromising situation but she just knew she had to figure out a way to express her feelings to the boss.


	5. Your Eyes Touch Me Physically

**Your Eyes Touch Me Physically**  
Fem!Boss x Shaundi, Fem!Boss x Viola DeWynter

**Rating: T**(For language and brief sensuality)

**Summary**: The President and Shaundi share a brief tender moment. Viola's sudden appearance ruins Shaundi's mood and chaos nearly erupts until Alexis puts a stop to it before it can really begin.

**A/N:** FLUFF.

Shaundi sighed to herself as she walked along the corridors of the White Crib with her briefcase in hand. Five years ago she would never have guessed that she would become the Director of the Secret Service since she had strayed far from the path of politics the moment she joined the Saints. Hell, it had been well over two years since the boss was elected president and she still couldn't believe how Alexis managed to pull that off with her history back in Stilwater and Steelport. Shaundi, however, expressed nothing but gratitude towards the boss after being given this opportunity to demonstrate her ability to protect and serve her country. It had been a long time coming after all. Despite the tragedies and hardships they faced throughout the years, Alexis had indeed proven herself a worthy leader and running the country would of course come natural to the notorious leader of the Third Street Saints. It was quite impressive, really.

Still, Shaundi hadn't been exactly the same ever since she lost Johnny. She blames herself for his untimely death although the boss constantly reassures her that it wasn't her fault. Shaundi struggles to believe that. Had she not been the usual damsel in distress, she was pretty damn certain Johnny would have made an excellent Vice President despite his incredibly high body count and record breaking criminal history, no offense whatsoever to Keith David. She still can't help but wonder what he would have to say about it all. Upon joining the Secret Service, she vowed to never become the helpless victim again and over time she had proven herself a force to be reckoned with. While she wasn't as dangerous as Johnny or the Boss, she could hold her own now and nobody's lives would ever be endangered again due to her carelessness.

She was distracted by her train of thought when she heard music blasting from the oval office. Rolling her eyes, Shaundi decided to check on Alexis to see what she could possibly be up to. She wouldn't be surprised if she caught the President doing something unruly behind closed doors without approval from her peers. As soon as she approached the double doors leading to the oval office, she immediately recognized the song that the President was currently singing along to on the other side. "_You talk, talk, you talk to me. Your eyes touch me physically. Stay with me, we'll take the night as passion takes another bite!"_ Scandal. How typical of the boss to worship outdated songs from the eighties but it wasn't like she had a right to complain about her leader's questionable taste in music. Without knocking, the director of the Secret Service busts in through the doors and raises an eyebrow at the sight she was met with. Alexis had decorated the once sacred oval office with several stripper poles and a shrine to Johnny Gat near her desk. That probably wasn't approved but the boss went with it anyway and beat the shit out of her advisors who opposed her.

"Hey Shaundi, care to join me for a workout?" The boss calls out as she clumsily slides down a golden pole that was nearest her. Shaundi's nostrils flared. The scent that followed the boss, despite the fact she was drenched in sweat, was intoxicating. She couldn't help but smile and blush at the fact she finally caught a glimpse of the boss half naked and awkwardly dancing along to her favorite song. The president casually approached her in yoga pants and sports bra, an outfit not befitting for a president who was supposed to be working although she wasn't quite sure what that entailed when it came down to Alexis. She couldn't imagine the boss ever really sitting down and rummaging through an endless amount of paperwork when she spent most of her life running a violent empire. "What are you doing here, girl scout? Don't you have important work you ought to be doing?" Alexis asked with a smug grin on her face as she wipes the sweat off her brow. Shaundi pretends not to notice how toned the president's abs are. _'Wait, when the hell did she get that tattoo? It's kind of cute._' Shaundi playfully rolls her eyes. "I should be asking you the same thing. I take it you're not that into your responsibilities as the President of the United States?"

Alexis' laughter fills the room and it is an enchanting sound. She places a hand on Shaundi's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I only ignore the paperwork. Keith David chews me out for that shit but what else do the Saints expect from me? While being the POTUS has its perks, it's getting a little too cozy for my tastes." The boss lazily replies before walking away from her lieutenant. Shaundi bites her lip. Yoga pants were awesome. Could she admit to herself that the boss was strikingly beautiful for a sociopath who occasionally goes on a murdering binge when it became necessary? Yes, but this growing attraction to the boss was a thing that needed to go away. It was weird. She was not only her President but her best friend as well. She honestly couldn't pinpoint when it really began but she suspected that it had always been there under the surface of their friendship. Every day she began to notice it more and more whenever she found herself alone with Alexis. The tension was thick. She was surprised the boss didn't call her out on it unless she was as oblivious as it seemed. It just didn't seem fair that she realized her attraction to the boss when she couldn't interpret how the boss actually felt about her.

"I guess certain aspects of running an entire country doesn't appeal to everyone I suppose. You should know why I'm here but I'm going to assume you were too distracted with more important things to realize that we have a conference meeting in an hour. We have an interesting proposal to make and it has to do with introducing a brand new prototype weapon and defense system for the White Crib to counter terrorist attacks." Shaundi said with a grin playing on her lips as she observes the President's reaction to the news. Alexis marches up to Shaundi, gently cups her chin and aggressively pecks her on the lips. Shaundi is stunned into silence as a full body blush consumes her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Alexis asks, sincerity lacing her tone of voice.

"Your love for your friends better not outweigh the love for your girlfriend, sweetheart. It looks like I shouldn't stay away for too long or else you'll go looking for affection elsewhere." A familiar silky voice broke the silence that briefly lingered in the air after the boss kissed Shaundi on the lips. Of all the shared intimate moments between herself and Alexis Viola fuckin' DeWynter chose to interrupt, it was this one! Alexis smirked and walked around Shaundi in order to greet her longtime girlfriend. Shaundi sighed and reluctantly turned around to face the reunited couple. She swallowed hard and felt her heart drop to the ground as Viola possessively cupped Alexis' face with her hands before kissing her deeply. "I missed you, Viola. You don't know how much I hate sleeping alone." The boss admitted quietly in a vulnerable tone that Shaundi hadn't heard in several years. Viola didn't respond right away. She simply pressed a gentle kiss on the President's forehead and continued to embrace the woman. As she greedily held the boss tightly against her, Viola's eyes snapped open and offered Shaundi a pointed look. Shaundi sneered and shook her head. The boss could do better but instead she settled for the former Morningstar member. It was tragic, really.

"Looks like I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't be late to the meeting because of some woman, boss."

"Don't refer me as 'woman' ever again you hear me you little shit? My name is Viola!"

The boss quickly pulled away from Viola as she heard Shaundi charging after her and stood between the two women. "Ladies, simmer down. I won't be late, okay? I'll catch up with you later but first, let me get some lovin' from my lady. Jesus Christ."

Shaundi narrowed her eyes and politely backed away out of respect for the boss. Viola continued to glare at Shaundi, her fingers playing with the concealed weapon strapped to her thigh. Jealousy was an ugly thing. Oh how quickly she could get under Viola's skin whenever she was near the boss. The game was fun but this was exhausting. Why should she pine over somebody who was trapped in a seemingly unsatisfactory relationship? Whatever; it didn't matter anyway. To each their own. She could attain her own happiness without having somebody else to rely on all the time.

"Looks like this is where we part ways, _Viola._ Don't take too long or we'll have to postpone this important meeting yet again, Mrs. President." Shaundi said stiffly before she walked out of the office. Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed as she melted into Viola's embrace once more.

It had been several years since they both lost Johnny to Philippe Loren and Shaundi still refused to give Viola a chance. Shaundi better get used to it soon, especially since she planned to propose to Viola and making a lifetime commitment to the Saints meant accepting everything that came with being a Saint. Viola meant everything to her and it honestly kind of stung her a little that Shaundi was still vicious as ever when it came to interacting with someone she loved.

"What are you thinking about, lovely?" Viola asked, the venomous tone in her voice completely gone as she looked up at the President with a small smile on her face. She couldn't wait to pop the question to this beautiful woman once the ring was ready. She could see the wedding now in her mind and she just knew it was going to be perfect.

Alexis grinned and nuzzled her face into Viola's neck, placing gentle kisses on the column of the woman's throat which caused the woman to sigh and adjust in order to expose even more skin.

"Oh, nothing, Viola. Just thinking about how happy I am to see you. It's been so long since I ever felt this way about anyone and I don't want to let you go." Alexis whispered, sharing a chuckle with her girlfriend since this was the corniest thing she had ever said to her. It was true, however, there was no denying that.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alexis. Now come on, let's go have some fun in the shower. The sweat from your stripper pole workout is ruining my outfit."


	6. Hail to the Queen

**Hail to the Queen**  
Fem!Boss x The Saints

**Rating: T** (Angst, tragedy and language)

**Summary:** The President is depressed and refuses to acknowledge any of her lieutenants who are genuinely disturbed by her apathy and lack of energy. It's up to Johnny Gat to uncover what's been haunting the Boss and the revelation is surprising to say the least.

**A/N:** This is the kind of past I personally imagined for my female protagonist before the events of the first Saints Row game occurred.

Great. Another mission had been accomplished in the simulation and the boss was on her way back to the horrible reality she'd been living in. This back and fourth shit had been grating on her nerves for quite some time now but she really couldn't complain as long as the destruction of the simulation would ultimately lead to Zinyak's defeat. Whatever. It's not like she had the energy to really care about any of her virtual accomplishments which meant absolutely nothing to her compared to what she had achieved on Earth back when it was still present. Alexis stepped out of the virtual chair as Kinzie began praising her or some shit, the boss really wasn't listening, and ambled towards one of the only private rooms available on the ship. Today was supposed to be yet another ordinary day of killing alien scum and sticking it to the Zin until she realized what day it was and why it mattered so much to her; today was Viola's _birthday._ Kinzie raised a brow when Alexis walked past her without saying a word. "Rude! Boss, I know you struggle to understand what I'm saying ninety five percent of the time but this is important. Will you stop and please listen to me?" Kinzie called out after her before she finally decided to chase after Alexis. Kinzie extended an arm and forcefully spun the boss around with a look of annoyance clearly written in her facial expression until it softened up at the sight before her.

There was something terribly off in the way Alexis stared directly into Kinzie's eyes. It appeared as if she had been returning her gaze but the blank expression on the President's face told a much different story. Those brilliant determined green eyes were dull, lifeless and slightly glazed over. Her mouth was set in a straight line although the boss was best known for her cocky smirk and the confidence she always carried with her. Her shoulders were slumped, the way she walked made it seem like she was going to collapse any minute now and…well, she just looked emotionally drained. Throughout the years she had known Alexis she had never once seen an ounce of vulnerability yet here she was faced with a person completely different from the boss she had grown accustomed to. It made her really uncomfortable. Alexis forcefully pulled herself out of Kinzie's grasp, rolled her eyes, and continued to make way for that private room on the bottom level of the ship. The former Press Secretary shuddered. This was so weird. She quietly followed the boss and observed her actions as the rest of her crewmates attempted to interact with her.

"Yo, boss. The fuck's the matter with you?" Johnny Gat, much like Kinzie, was very observant. Being her best friend, of course Johnny would immediately sense that something was off about the boss.

"Alexis, CID and I were just looking for you. Er, you okay hon? Oh god, you're not on your period are you? They don't have enough tampons in the universe." Shaundi attempted to elicit some kind of reaction from the boss through her joke but it didn't seem to work. Comments like that usually fired up the boss in one way or another but she ignored her lieutenant and continued to make her way to the bottom level of the ship. Both Johnny and Shaundi glanced over at Kinzie as they shrugged, mouthing the words, "What the fuck?" Kinzie simply returned the gesture and the three Saints continued to follow the boss.

Matt Miller actually looked up from his video game and politely waved, his smile faltering when Alexis shot him a death glare. He sat up on the couch and actually exchanged a look of worry with Asha who noticed the Saints quietly stalking their leader. Something was definitely up and Asha's instincts told her that it was best not to get involved. However, after fighting side by side with the President of the United States who also happened to be a sociopath that successfully ran an infamous street gang for several years, she chose to ignore her instincts and followed the Saints to where ever the boss was leading them to.

Ben King, Keith, and Pierce got shot down by the boss in their attempts to socialize with her. Pierce tried not to be offended as this was how he was casually treated by everyone in the gang but deep down he knew this wasn't her. Something was off and it would have to be up to him to cheer her up. "Boss, where do you think you're going? Ain't nothing down there! Look you gotta check this out. Matt helped me build a 3D chess set…uh, boss? I'm talking to you, no need to be so damn rude!" Pierce called out. He attempted to physically stop the boss from walking away from the unfinished conversation until Kinzie stepped forward and shook her head violently. Pierce looked confused but before he could ask any questions, Johnny forced Pierce to duck and take cover. Alexis had picked up an Alien pistol and fired a few shots with the intentions of scaring them off. "Stop, just stop. I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with any of you right now." Alexis spat out venomously through barely gritted teeth. She had never spoken to any of them that way before. They each had their own quarrels with the boss before but she had never used that particular tone of voice. It was disturbing and so very unfamiliar.

She quickly disappeared into her private quarters, the door sliding shut right behind her and the sound of something collapsing to the floor could be heard a moment later. Johnny cracked his knuckles as he approached the door. Slamming his fists as hard as he could, Johnny called out to the boss. "Quit bein' a pussy, boss! The fuck kind of bitch fit is this? Open the door." Silence. The Saints lieutenant glanced over at the other Saints with a raised brow. "You better stand back. I'm about to bust through this metal door."

"Aren't you worried that you're going to get hurt? I think it's best if we left her alone." Asha suggested although Gat scoffed at her.

"I'm the most dangerous man in the universe, sweetheart. Believe me, this shit ain't got nothing on me."

Just as he prepared to charge into Alexis' quarters, the door slid open and an eerily quiet voice caught everyone's attention.

"Johnny."

Without hesitation, Johnny quickly made his way into the President's room and locked the door behind them as soon as it closed. Alexis lay on the floor clutching onto a worn black turtleneck and small velvet blue box that contained something presumably important to the boss. "I think you should wine and dine me first before you propose, don't cha think?" Gat joked, laughter immediately ceasing when he noticed that the boss didn't react. Now concern was actually starting to settle in. This was certainly not the woman he befriended a decade ago back in Stilwater. "Johnny, there's something I gotta tell you." Alexis whispered, her voice broken and weak. The boss slightly adjusted from where she lay on the floor, forcing herself to sit up and lean against her makeshift bed. The Saints lieutenant said nothing and simply joined his best friend on the floor. Behind those eyes danced a quiet rage, tears suppressed. He'd held that same familiar look once upon a time. He was quite certain where this conversation was already headed.

"I'm not sure how long I can carry on pretending that everything is okay when it's not. This whole situation is fucked up and we all know that, there's absolutely no undoing the past. I just never thought that one day I'd be feeling like this again. I feel like a complete failure to humanity, to the Saints, and most importantly, to _Viola."_ Alexis admitted wistfully, pulling the turtleneck closer to her chest as she offered Johnny the small velvet case she had been holding onto. When Johnny opened up the box, he suddenly understood who Viola was and what she meant to the boss. It was the most beautiful engagement ring he'd ever seen. It almost came close to what he'd been thinking about picking up for Aisha until the Ronin came along. "Tell me about Viola, boss." Johnny gently approached this topic in the same way Alexis always did when they were alone. Alexis sighed and smiled at the very thought of her. She had fallen in love. By god, the boss actually fell in love with someone while he'd been away in that virtual reality hellhole. He'd missed out on so much.

"She was my everything. Viola DeWynter started out as a financial consultant for the Syndicate before she turned to the Saints for revenge against Killbane. She was sassy, intelligent, sexy as hell but just as important she was selfless, loyal and skilled in combat. Kinzie considered her a sister. I didn't realize how much more there was to her until Kinzie planted a cleverly placed webcam in her bedroom."

"Fuckin' perverts."

"Shut up, Gat. What I'm trying to get at is that through the small glimpses of her life that I saw through that webcam, I fell for her. Somewhere along the lines of wondering how long had she had those tattoos to admiring those abs, I fell for her. She dedicated a small portion of bedroom to her deceased twin sister, Kiki. She would approach the last portrait they took together and talk to Kiki about how fucking insane I am, how strange that it was to be working with the Saints and how much our mission meant to her. She would talk shit to my face about our unorthodox methods but in private, she quietly admired the fact that we knew how to maintain an empire. I loved it. I loved -no, I love her, Johnny, she bore her soul out to me in a way she couldn't face to face."

"So what happened when she found out about the webcam? What helped build the relationship because this doesn't sound like your typical love story."

Alexis actually laughed at that. It came out broken and raspy but it was definitely an improvement. "She was pissed of course. She confronted Kinzie about it and it was the most hilarious thing because you know how socially inept Kinzie is. Viola felt guilty about tearing her a new one so she approached me about it and we got into a heated argument over it. To this day, I don't know how we ended up getting together after that fight because neither of us backed down from it. Instead, we continued to work together and then when she was taken hostage by STAG, I knew I had to save both Shaund and Viola, even if it meant losing Killbane. It just progressed from there. We hung out more, got to really understand each other better until one night we gave in to our desires and had the best sex of our lives. All that tension and it finally released a lot of feelings that the both of us were harboring for one another."

Johnny was beginning to see the boss as Alexis for the first in what felt like forever. The Saints had always been accustomed to a calm and collected leader who was passionate about business and fucking up those who opposed her. He'd seen Alexis at her worst but she would pull herself out of any shitty situation and proved to herself that she wasn't one to be kept down for long as that was the Saints preferred method of operations. The Boss seduced and fucked her lieutenants, gorgeous strippers, and even random girls here and there throughout the years she had been running the Saints. Johnny had never once seen her fully commit to someone the way she had committed to Viola DeWynter. It was bizarre but it was also tragically beautiful. He wanted to learn more.

"Go on." Two simple words and it caused a smile to form on the boss' lips once more before she continued to speak openly about her relationship.

"Today was her birthday, Johnny. We'd been seeing other for four years and I had been planning to propose to her with that ring today. Before we were abducted, I made sure that I picked up a few extra guns and her ring that way I wouldn't forget about it even after kicking Zinyak's ass. Look at how all that turned out! Because of some piece of shit arrogant creature from the depths of outer space, I lost my girlfriend and a few dear friends of mine that meant so goddamn much to me. I'm also to blame for her loss, Johnny. I'm a homicidal lunatic who went out of her way to oppose an alien overlord thinking he had been bluffing about destroying Earth. It's gone now and it's all my fucking fault. I can't do anything about it right away because getting to Zinyak is so fucking complicated that the idea of revenge is starting to grate on my nerves. I failed you, I failed the Saints, I failed my parents, and worst of all I failed Viola. She deserved so much better than me."

The boss was taken aback when Johnny raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Grunting, Alexis growled and threw a punch right back at her best friend only to miss. Johnny backed away from the sudden barrage of attacks until he finally grabbed one of her arms and positioned himself behind her, wrapping his free arm in front of her in order to keep her in place. "That's pussy talk, boss! Why are you blaming yourself for what Zinyak did? There were other ways he could have asserted dominance but he pulled a dickhead move. He blew up the Earth because he's a piece of shit coward, it has nothing to do with you failing us because that's not true at all. You're not a failure to me, Alexis." Johnny said as he forcefully spun the boss around to gaze directly into her eyes. "Why do you feel like you failed us? It wasn't your fault. Who else here would have the balls to take on Zinyak's empire in order to avenge Viola and our home planet? I couldn't do this by myself, not without you by my side. It's us against the goddamn universe and that's how it's always been. We need you to be stronger than this."

Alexis stared up at Johnny for a brief moment before she broke down in tears. She held onto Johnny as she cried onto his shoulders, finally letting out all of what she had been holding in for years. "That's the expectation that kills me. I can only be my usual obnoxious self for so long until it comes out in the worst possible way. I haven't always been this way. I used to blindly follow everybody else for many years until I stumbled upon you and the Saints those many years ago. I...there's something you and the rest of the Saints deserve to know about me. Kinzie, Matt and Viola already knew this about me because they're nerds but...my real name is Haleigh Alexis Hart. I grew up in a wealthy family up until I was fourteen when my parents decided to drop me off at a private school for girls because a business opportunity came up for them to travel halfway across the world. I couldn't go and it killed me that they were so ready and willing to abandon their daughter at a private boarding school full of perverted old men and girls alike, fifty year old virgins who beat you with a ruler if you disobeyed them and shitheads you were forced to share a room with until you graduated. The experience was underwhelming if I'm being honest here. I hated it, Johnny."

Johnny continued to rub Alexis' back, taking in the new information about his best friend with an open mind. He was surprised, yes, but it didn't mean he would treat her any differently.

"My parents were supposed to come back for me because I was their daughter, I thought they were supposed to come back for me. I wrote them every week and phoned them with every chance I got because I needed them, especially since I found myself being bullied and molested just because I didn't conform to the school's standards of the model student. I could sense their loss of interest in me. It was subtle but still noticeable enough for it to fucking kill me inside. They wrote less and less until they finally stopped sending me letters and the length of the phone calls shortened until they finally stopped answering my phone calls altogether. I was sixteen years of age and my parents fucking abandoned me because they were too young and suave to be parents. I felt responsible for pushing them away when I had done nothing wrong and I lost it. I snapped. If my parents stopped loving me I figured nobody else would and I went on a rampage one night because no one would miss me or even bat an eyelash in my direction if I got caught anyway. So I set the school on fire, stole some precious valuables from where ever I could find them and I dashed out of that school and never once looked back."

"I learned that my escape caused a lot of damage that night and that I was responsible for at least fifteen deaths at the ripe age of sixteen. I was extremely proud of myself when I found out that none of the students had been killed, just the shitty faculty members that had been abusing some of the other girls for years. I got away with that and it made me feel so alive. I ended up pursuing a petty life of crime in order to obtain temporary shelters and food to sustain myself after that. I had nowhere else to go. Over the years I ended up making friends as much as I've made enemies and mooched off so many different people to live the unstable life that I'd been living with ease. It wasn't until I joined the Saints that I truly found my identity and realized what my ambitions were. Then Viola came along and opened up a whole different world of opportunities for me. I realized I wanted something more out of life and I found it with her. Now she's gone and there's nothing I can do to get her back. I'm missing something important in my life and it hurts me everyday that she isn't up here fighting alongside of us. Johnny, I ain't nothing more than some fuck up with abandonment issues. I don't deserve the Saints."

Just before Johnny could say anything, the two heard a loud disturbance in the hall. The locked door had been seemingly hacked as CID was the first one to greet the two friend from outside the door that slid open once more. Shaundi shoved CID to the side and strode into the room with purpose. Fresh tears spilling from her eyes, the former reality television star threw herself at the boss while pushing Johnny off to the side. The Saints had been eavesdropping. How typical.

"Alexis, how could you say that about yourself? You're so stupid I swear to God. You're not a fuck up, sweetie, I want you to understand that now. What happened in the past should stay in the past, you should not continue to blame yourself for something you had no control over. It wasn't your fault Alexis, you've been my rock, my one and only – I mean the one and only capable person of running this gang and without you we wouldn't have accomplished the many things we were able to do together as a family!" Shaundi exclaimed, pulling away from the hug in order to press a few hard kisses against Haleigh Alexis' lips before embracing her again. Kinzie carefully stepped in and cautiously approached the boss.

"Boss...you're not a failure. You're an asshole, yes, but you're a determined, ambitious asshole who knows how to get things done when needed. You're reliable, you're honest and you have unintentionally fought for the good of the people for so long that you continue to stick with it no matter how many times it can bring you down. Viola would never want to hear you speaking out like this. She loved you more than you will be able to understand and you brought out the good in each other so neither of you would ever pull what you're pulling now. We sometimes feel like we don't deserve a leader like you even though we gripe and bitch at each other with every chance that we get. We've become a family, Haleigh Alexis Hart, and we all have our bad days where we need a shoulder to lean on. If you need to let it out, come to us, boss. We won't judge you. Just don't underestimate yourself or assume how we feel about you ever again. You matter."

Alexis sniffled, allowing the rest of the Saints to come in one by one to give her a hug. This was the first time she had ever expressed her vulnerability and they were so incredibly accepting of it. It was strange and unfamiliar but it was also a warm and welcoming experience. If only Viola were here...

"Okay, enough with the hugging. I'm allergic to people, especially you fuckers. I-I needed to hear that I guess and you all deserved to know what drove me over the edge and led me to being the person I am today. Alright, let's get down to the first order of business: If any of you call me by my first name again, I will dropkick you in the throat. Secondly, let's stop wasting time with all this touchy feel-y shit and let's go fuck up Zinyak's day. Who's with me?" Alexis asked, her enthusiasm finally returning which caused the Saints to cheer and applaud their formerly distraught leader.

Johnny chuckled and shook his head, extending his arm in order to bro fist his best friend. "Glad to see that you've returned back to normal, boss. Now hurry up and let's get back into that simulation and murder some fuckin' aliens!"


	7. Closer to God

**Closer to God**  
_Fem!Boss x Shaundi, mentions of Asha Odekar x Matt Miller_

**Rated: M** (Sexual content and language)

**Summary:** Shaundi's feelings for the boss grow stronger everyday. The Boss has noticed the growing attraction between herself and her lieutenant and decides to confront her about the situation after realizing that her feelings towards Shaundi may not have always just been platonic.

**A/N**: I want to thank you all for your overwhelming support, it's honestly very humbling. You're all amazing! If you have any prompts, feel free to PM me (please title the PMs).

"I swear if I have to spend one more minute on that ship, I'm going to kill someone!" Asha grumbled as she casually stepped over the disintegrating bodies of the Zin she just slaughtered. Shaundi was attempting to reunite with the boss immediately after the battle with one of the Wardens had finally been won in order to further await orders but she couldn't seem to locate her. Before she could ask Kinzie or Asha if either of them had seen Alexis anywhere, an unoccupied alien vehicle suddenly emerged from the ground up in the distance. Kinzie steadied herself when she realized that the damaged vehicle had been aggressively hurled towards her. The former Press Secretary caught the flying object in time and used her telepathy to crush it midair. "Kinzie! What the fuck was that all about? Use your superpowers against the Zin, not your President!" Alexis shouted angrily as she quickly approached the disinterested computer hacker. "Oh, please don't take the time to thank us for assisting you with the Warden, _Haleigh Alexis Hart, _it was our absolute pleasure to help you kill alien scum for almost no benefits at all! You're so ungrateful, you know that? Besides, it's not my fault that you somehow always get in the way when I decide to use my superior telepathic powers." Kinzie replied defensively, feeling nothing but satisfaction when she noticed Alexis grimacing at the use of her real name.

"Okay first of all, none of you are allowed to call me by my first name; that part of me died when I was sixteen. Secondly, you threw a fucking tank at me when I was in the middle of absorbing the Warden's powers, there was absolutely no way I could have avoided that _tiny_ thing in time. That shit hurts, okay? And lastly, I know I don't say this often enough but thank you. I honestly appreciate your help in bringing down this simulation. I mean it." Alexis said a bit more calmly this time, offering her fellow female Saints a small smile though the gesture could have easily been dismissed when she rolled her eyes afterwards. Kinzie sighed and pulled the boss in for a brief hug. "Alright, I guess we can take that since you're a socially inept sociopath after all. Oh hey, you're wearing pants this time. I swear the only time you'll ever play nice is when you're completely nude. You slut." Kinzie joked, eliciting laughter from the Saints. Shaundi quelled the fleeting jealousy she felt in her chest as she silently watched Kinzie flirt with the boss from afar. Alexis grinned and playfully slapped Kinzie's rear in response to the comment. "Slut shame me all you want, Kinzie, you know it's going to be a good time when my clothes come off. You know what? I think it's time I convince both Shaundi and Asha to cross over to the dark side as well if you know what I mean." The boss suggested as she glanced over at Shaundi, waggling her eyebrows comically.

Shaundi blushed when she met Alexis' intense gaze. It was supposed to be a joke but the moment those bright emerald eyes met her own, the embers already stirring inside of her transformed into a raging fire. Her heart began doing some of that dub step shit Matt Miller was talking about whenever he found himself alone with Asha. Asha scowled at the idea at first but eventually wrote it off. "Yeah, okay I think I'd rather spend an eternity on the ship than discuss Sapphic matters with our President. It's just not my cup of tea, really." Asha admitted, throwing her hands up in the air as she was dismissed. Alexis scoffed. "Princess Asha just doesn't want to admit she'd rather be robbing the cradle than roll around with me in the sheets. It's okay, only real women can handle me anyway." The boss teased as she expected a violent reaction from her lieutenant. Surprisingly, Asha stopped in her tracks and hesitated to respond, which was a first for her. '_So she does want to sleep with Matt…Ha! Keith David so owes me.' _Shaundi thought to herself as she continued to watch the scene unfold before her with amusement. "I-I don't know what you're talking about. What's your definition of a real woman anyway, someone who is as mentally unstable as you are?" Asha challenged. Kinzie and Shaundi exchanged blasé glances before they returned their attention to their bickering crew mates.

Alexis thought about the provocative question for a moment before she grinned and shrugged childishly. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Asha. Anyway, go get some rest. I want to upgrade my super powers and I need to hunt down some of those cluster fucks. Shaundi, you stay. There's a virus I need to upload and I could use your help." The boss ordered, placing her hand on her lieutenant's shoulder and squeezing it gently, something she had grown fond of doing as it seemingly had a profound effect on the other woman. Shaundi nervously let out a giggle. "That tickles, boss! Stop! Alright, you know I'm always down for some payback. Let's just hope you can keep up with me." Shaundi flirted, swaying her hips as she walked past the boss. Alexis couldn't help but allow her eyes to follow the former secret service agent's tight body. Licking her lips, the boss gave Shaundi a final quick once over before she caught up with her lieutenant so they could walk side by side. "Oh honey, you've got a long way to go before you reach my body count." Alexis replied, thoroughly enjoying the growing smirk playing on Shaundi's lips.

"You misunderstand me, Mrs. President. I wasn't talking about body count and besides, Johnny is number one when it comes to that so don't even. First one to reach the marked location in our GPS deserves a massage from the loser. You ready for this, _Haleigh Alexis_?" Shaundi taunted. The President bit her lip and blushed at the use of her first name that she wished none of the other Saints had heard the night she broke down in front of them. Shaundi was so going to regret this. "You forget who you're talking to, babe. One, two, three you owe me a massage!" Alexis said hurriedly before she ran off into the distance, the string of words coming out so fast Shaundi almost wasn't able to comprehend what just happened. Shaundi stomped her foot impatiently and immediately sped off after the president. "You are such a fucking asshole!" She called out after her, speed climbing nearby buildings as though Steelport was just an ordinary military obstacle course. As Alexis efficiently glided through the air, she glanced over her shoulder and grinned as Shaundi struggled to keep up with her limited superpowers. "Yes, but I'm _your_ asshole!" She replied, adrenaline beginning to consume her entire being as she casually dashed through hovering platforms in the sky. Shaundi was now following closely behind and her heart continued to flutter furiously against her chest. Some things will never change.

Meanwhile, Asha and Kinzie shared the same exact look of disbelief as they watched their crew mates race against one another in the virtual simulation. "What the hell was that about? It was like they didn't even acknowledge that we were still here." Asha exclaimed, shaking her head as she walked towards the nearest simulation portal. Kinzie sighed and patted Asha on the shoulders. "I can't believe you've been so oblivious to the unresolved sexual tension that's been brewing between them for many years. It's best that we stay out of it and ask questions later. They need to figure out what's going on between them for themselves." Kinzie explained, clearly ignoring the look of disdain on Asha's face.

"Please don't put the images of Shaundi and the boss going at it in my head, Kensington."

"Then you should probably stop denying your feelings for Matt Miller and we'll be on equal footing."

"Don't even go there. I'm completely done with this conversation so please don't talk to me anymore or else I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Fine. At least I'll always know the truth. Being on the ship is worse than being on Twitter or Saints Book, just so you know."

* * *

Alexis was being driven to the point of near insanity whenever she found herself alone with Shaundi these days. Something had finally changed in their comfortable relationship dynamic and she couldn't exactly pin point when the transformation occurred. Ever since she lost Viola to the Zin, she couldn't make sense of anything anymore. Back in the day, she had developed a little crush on Kinzie before it completely disappeared when she fell deeply in love with Viola. Something had been reignited when she approached Kinzie that one fateful night on the ship and that isolated passionate encounter only brought the two even closer together but not in the romantic sense, surprisingly. What happened that night was all in pure fun, brought out the enjoyment of each other's bodies and everlasting comfort. It was an amazing experience Alexis wouldn't trade for the world. These feelings she'd been harboring towards Shaundi, however, felt genuinely different. Had they always been there? She's not certain of how these feelings came about but they were surging through her like a powerful electrical current.

When she met Shaundi's gaze from across the hallway that led to the bridge, the other woman returned a small familiar smile before she quickly looked away and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Alexis swears it's the cutest thing Shaundi's ever done and that caused her heart skip a beat at the subtle beauty of it. She couldn't help but realize how beautiful Shaundi really was at that very moment. Perhaps she's always known how aesthetically appealing Shaundi was but now there's this emotional connection between them that truly brings out her beauty and Alexis found that she could no longer resist it. The longing stares, the erratic beating of her heart whenever she was near her lieutenant, and the lingering touches. Alexis knew something was up and she needed to find out if these intensified feelings she's held for Shaundi had always been there. Ever since she recruited Shaundi into the Saints, she's always known there was something special about that girl. She may not have been as tough as she expected her lieutenants to be but she proved herself to be loyal through to the end, despite their many confrontations and disagreements. When they thought Johnny to be dead after arriving in Steelport for the first time, she honestly thought Shaundi would completely break and join the STAG initiative due to her inability (at the time) to keep the Saints true to what they stood for. No, Shaundi fought tooth and nail to stand by her side even when she hated what the Saints had become during their time in Steelport. The transition hadn't been easy for everybody, especially for her, but Alexis proved to the world and most importantly to Shaundi that the Saints were still untouchable.

Alexis sighed. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but after watching Shaundi hang out by the railing over there looking completely bored for so long, she felt a little adventurous. Even if Shaundi didn't feel the same way about her, it wouldn't hurt to completely come out to her lieutenant about her feelings for her. Alexis was determined as ever to find out what she thought of her even if it meant not being able to pursue something outside of friendship with her best friend. As Alexis sauntered over to Shaundi, she knew she'd be wearing her heart on her sleeve for the first time in what felt like ages and it almost made her nervous. When Shaundi heard approaching footsteps, she glanced over the railing and grinned when she realized it was Alexis who appeared to want to spend some time with her on the ship. Shaundi hopped off and met the boss halfway when she noticed an unfamiliar yet gentle facial expression on the older woman's face as she gazed at her. She bit her lip as the fire storm inside of her began to rage against her chest. How curious…what could the boss possibly want to discuss with her at this particular hour?

"Been a hell of a ride, hasn't it?" Alexis asked, mentally berating herself for not being able to come off as charming. The look Shaundi gave her only further intimidated her but she just needed to find out where she stood with her lieutenant.

Shaundi chuckled. Alexis wasn't one for small talk and she knew that better than anyone. What did she really want with her anyway? "That's an understatement." She replied, not really feeling up for small talk when they both had more important matters to tend to. Not that she didn't appreciate the much needed alone time she craved with the boss, but at this point it seemed like she'll never really know where she stands with the boss.

"You've changed so much." Alexis said softly, a blush adorning her cheeks as she gave Shaundi a not-so-subtle once over. She reached over and traced a finger across Shaundi's choker before she finally pulled away, purposely allowing her fingers to briefly run over the smooth expanse of skin on display.

Shaundi shuddered from the physical contact, her heart beginning to race as she wondered what the boss could possibly be trying to tell her. She tilted her head in slight confusion. "We both have."

"Hey, whatever happened to that guy who won your dating show?" Alexis asked. She didn't remember Shaundi mentioning him much after the season ended but that was the last person she could remember her dating seriously for awhile before she fully committed herself to her job.

Shaundi rolled her eyes at the memories that began to flood her mind. "Puerto Rican Thunder God? He was sweet and all, but performance didn't live up to the name." She answered honestly. She wasn't one to kiss and tell but the man brought on the hype only to severely disappoint Shaundi in the end. She loved sex, good or bad, but she preferred mind blowing sex that left her aching for days. Yeah. She totally misses that now more than ever, actually.

"Look, I've gotta tell you something. It always drove me crazy that you had exes in every city and were willing to go on a dating show but not once did you ever give me a shot." Alexis suddenly blurted out, unable to make eye contact with the other woman until the last few words came sputtering out from her lips. She just _needed_ to find out where Shaundi stood with her.

Shaundi felt as though her heart was ready to leap from her throat in order to completely surrender to Alexis. This couldn't be happening, could it? This just had to be a dream. "You never asked for one." Shaundi stated, stepping closer to Alexis who did the same.

"I'm asking for one now."

Shaundi's heart may or may not have skipped several beats until she finally found her voice again, this time sounding deeper and raspier in order to clarify her intentions with the boss. "Then let's make up for lost time." She whispered, the seductive tone in her voice clearly making an impact as the boss blindly reached for her hand. Fingers clasping shut together, Shaundi led the boss to her private quarters. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her heart was racing and all the feelings she's held for the boss came surging up all at once and it felt so…right, just right.

* * *

Shaundi pinned the boss against her metal door, her fingers running through those glorious wavy blond tresses as they exchanged a few innocent pecks. When she reluctantly pulled away from Alexis' full pink lips, the former director of the secret service sighed and stared directly into the boss' irresistible emerald eyes. The boss bit her lip shyly as her hands instinctively reached for Shaundi's hips in order to bring her closer to her body. The moment Shaundi felt her core slam against Alexis', she let out an impatient growl and pulled the boss in for a passionate kiss. Alexis moaned into Shaundi's mouth, allowing the other woman to freely explore her mouth with her tongue. Shaundi brought her hands up to Alexis' face and gently stroked the president's bottom lip with her thumb. Feeling bold, Alexis introduced the tip of her tongue to play with Shaundi's thumb before taking it all into her mouth and slowly pushing it back out. Shaundi raised a brow and smirked, leaning in closer to the boss to capture her lips once more.

Alexis managed to free herself from the kiss in order to gently nibble her way up to Shaundi's ear, which made the Saints lieutenant shiver with anticipation. "I want to drink the honey inside your hive." She whispered, her hand slowly unzipping Shaundi's uniform before possessively cupping Shaundi. The boss gasped as she realized how wet Shaundi had become, the younger woman beginning to pant as she desperately craved some form of friction. "O-oh my god, I have a feeling this is about to get really fucking nasty. Just the way I like it." Shaundi breathed out as she began to rock her hips against Alexis' fingers. Alexis bit down on her lieutenant's ear lobe, which caused the other woman to moan loudly against her ears. When Alexis pulled away in order to observe Shaundi's facial expressions, she was caught off guard when Shaundi shoved her hard against the door to kiss her. It was Alexis' turn to moan as the younger woman's hands began to play with her spacesuit.

The boss found herself being thrown backwards onto Shaundi's makeshift bed. When she sat up, she found herself watching an incredibly beautiful woman put on a show. It came to no surprise that Shaundi had an amazing figure and she kept up with it well. As soon as Shaundi fully stripped herself of her spacesuit, Alexis took advantage of her vulnerability and raked her nails alongside of her back until she reached her full glorious ass which made Shaundi squeal in surprise. Alexis was now kneeling on the mattress in front of her beautiful lieutenant, peppering gentle kisses all over her abdomen. Shaundi sighed as she tangled her fingers in Alexis' hair, massaging her scalp as the older woman continued to worship her body. When Alexis reached Shaundi's pierced button, she looked up to find that her lieutenant opened her eyes in time to meet her gaze. "I want you to sit on my face. There's nothing that I want more than to make you come in my mouth." As soon as those words left the boss' lips, Alexis teased Shaundi by licking the entire length of her slit once which nearly made Shaundi come on the spot. "You've made me so fucking horny, _Haleigh Alexis_. Wait until I get my hands on you." She growled out before she tackled the boss onto the bed.

Shaundi pinned Alexis' hands above her head and kissed her deeply, slowly gyrating directly on top of her core. The boss was panting heavily as she tried to keep up with the punishing pace Shaundi set but it was almost impossible. The feel of her lips melding against hers completely wiped out her train of thought. She was an amazing kisser but the emotional connection she shared with her best friend intensified everything. Everything in this exact moment felt perfect. When Shaundi finally let up on the boss, she sat up atop of her as she carefully traced her fingers along Alexis' lips as if she were trying to memorize the curve of her beautiful smile. Alexis placed her hands on Shaundi's hips, steadying her as the other woman attempted to create friction though the boss wasn't quite ready for that yet. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Shaundi's waist, clasping her hands tightly with hers against her lower back. Wrapping her lips around a supple pink nipple, Alexis bit, sucked, and kissed until she felt satisfied with the amount of attention she paid to Shaundi's immaculate well rounded breasts. The Saints lieutenant sighed as she struggled to escape Alexis' grip only to no avail. Alexis continued to gently kiss up along the column of Shaundi's throat until she finally reached her lips, lapping at her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Alexis stared directly into Shaundi's lovely hazel eyes and offered her a small smile that contradicted her signature cocky smirk. "I love you." She whispered, enjoying the full body blush that consumed Shaundi's entire being. For Shaundi, hearing those words come directly from the boss herself made her feel as if she were the most important girl in the universe. Perhaps to the boss she _was_ the most important person in the universe and that's all that really mattered to Shaundi. "Show me how much you love me." She replied, allowing the boss to nuzzle into her neck as her hands were finally released from restraint. They embraced each other like that for what felt like hours although in reality it was only a few minutes. They both knew they only had a limited amount of time to enjoy each other this way before they set back on their mission to destroy Zinyak and his empire. Both women knew they had to give each other all they had and to enjoy it for as long as possible before reality set in again.

Their lovemaking was anything but gentle and slow; it was frenzied, passionate and rough when it became absolutely necessary. At one point, Shaundi had been thrown onto _her_ back with her legs nearly stretched as far back as possible when Alexis positioned herself directly on top of the other woman's mound, their wet and swollen cores kissing and desperately rubbing against each other hard and as fast as possible. Shaundi swore she saw stars when she came from the intense tribbing, something she had never done before. Shaundi certainly proved herself a worthy lover when she had gone down on Alexis, meeting her gaze as she penetrated the boss with her tongue, slowly and deeply plunging into her entrance. The boss relentlessly squirmed as her hand twisted and pulled Shaundi's hair before she resorted to begging for climax. Shaundi sucked and lapped at Alexis' nether lips, drinking her in and thoroughly enjoying the sounds she elicited from her lover. For the grand finale, Shaundi slipped a finger inside of Alexis as she continued to eat her out, which caused the boss to scream from the strengthened contact. "O-oh, oh, that feels amazing! Give me more, Shaundi; for fuck's sake give me more!" Alexis cried out as she continued to grind against Shaundi's talented mouth.

Shaundi grinned against Alexis' dripping lips before she spread them open again with her eager tongue. Picking up the pace, Shaundi added an additional finger, which apparently all that was needed to send the boss over the edge. Alexis clutched onto the ruined bed sheets beneath her, back arching, and eyes slamming shut as she screamed out her orgasm. Shaundi was taken aback when she realized Alexis began gushing all over, her core still dripping wet even after carefully removing her digits. Alexis breathed heavily as she attempted to settle down but it was difficult. Her body was sore, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her throat dry as Hell. Shaundi lay beside the boss and snuggled up to Alexis so she could rest her head on her chest. Alexis pressed a quick kiss to Shaundi's forehead. "That was phenomenal, Shaundi. I can't even feel my fucking legs. God, I love you." She exclaimed, which made Shaundi giggle.

Shaundi looked up at Alexis and the boss was already looking right at her, her fingers toying with Shaundi's gorgeous chestnut brown hair. "That was absolutely mind blowing, Alexis. You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now." Shaundi said softly, her hand reaching for Alexis' and clasping their fingers shut. Alexis beamed at her. "You look so beautiful with your hair down; it's been so long since I've seen you with your hair cascading down to your shoulders. I love it."

Shaundi blushed and acknowledged the compliment with a peck to Alexis' lips. She needed to get this off her chest before she got distracted. "Boss, ever since you broke down that night a couple of weeks ago, things haven't been the same. We all saw a side to you that none of us thought we'd ever live to see but you opened up to us and let everything out. I didn't realize everything that you were going through was exactly the same thing I went through when I thought we lost Johnny. I was really hard on you…well, to be fair I was actually hard on everyone that I cared about and that was uncalled for on my part. I was a complete bitch but I had my reasons and you actually understood where I was coming from. Here you are going through exactly what I did all those years ago yet you continued to fight the good fight without complaint. You bore the weight of the entire world on your shoulders and you said '_fuck you' _to Zinyak when you finally fell apart after holding all of that in for so long."

"I am so sorry that you lost Viola to a psychotic piece of shit who I promise is going to get his ass handed to him. You tolerated my dislike for her even though I know I should have been a better and far more supportive friend. I guess ever since I thought I lost Johnny to the syndicate, I became overprotective of you and Pierce, but my feelings for you continued to grow even as I watched your relationship with Viola blossom. You mean so much to me, Alexis. I know I'm not Viola and I'll never try to be but I want you to know that I love you, I love you so fucking much it hurts me to see you in pain. I'll always be there for you when you need me and…god, I'm terrible at this sort of thing, but damn it, I love you and I always will." Shaundi said in one breath. She glanced up at Alexis who seemed to be carefully contemplating everything she had told her. There were unshed tears forming in her eyes but her lips were curved into a smile. The boss tightened her grip on Shaundi's hand and pressed a soft yet meaningful kiss on her lips.

Alexis quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and let out a nervous laugh before responding to Shaundi's profound declaration of her love. "Everyone has a breaking point and I guess I reached mine. I never really grew up with a loving family until I joined the Saints. I didn't know what love was and what loyalty really meant until each and every one of you walked into my life and I've never felt this fulfilled in my life before. Losing my family has been the worst goddamn thing to ever happen to me. Your lives mean more to me than my own and I'll do everything that I can to protect you. Viola, Oleg, and even Josh fucking Birke...they were the epitome of what defined a Saint and they were _our_ family. There's no undoing the past, Shaundi, no matter how much I would sacrifice to bring them back but I promise _you_ that we're going to avenge them the best way we know how; through murder and mayhem. Fuck Zinyak, his shit's weak." She said, now sitting up against the wall with Shaundi adjusting to their new position.

"We all knew what we were signing up for when we met you, Alexis. You know we're grateful for everything that no one else has the balls to do. I actually couldn't imagine my life without you in it; it just wouldn't be the same." Shaundi replied as she buried her face into Alexis' neck. Shaundi expected comfortable silence to follow but she should have known the boss would find a way to get the last word in. "Correction; you couldn't imagine a life without me inside of you and I agree that it wouldn't feel as good with anyone else." Shaundi let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Alexis. "Way to ruin the fucking moment, boss. Is there anything else that you'd like to get out of the way before we fully commit ourselves to the mission?" Shaundi scolded as she tried hard not to laugh when the boss suddenly began tickling her into submission. The brunette burst out laughing and finally gave in to Alexis, rolling onto her back and allowing the boss to pin her down on the bed. Alexis pushed her wavy blonde hair to the side so she could get a better look at Shaundi who was now smiling shyly at her. "Life's too short to focus on the negative aspects of our new lives. Besides, you know I'm an asshole. I can't help it." Alexis said with pride, leaning over to kiss Shaundi passionately.

When both women decided that oxygen was deemed necessary, they broke apart from the kiss and Shaundi grinned up at Alexis. "Yes, but you're _my_ asshole." Alexis chuckled before she languidly stretched her body alongside of Shaundi's, their limbs and hair intertwining when they fell into a comfortable position. They fell asleep holding each other's hands, both of them knowing fully well they wouldn't be able to enjoy an intimate moment like this again until the war against Zinyak and his empire was dealt with.


	8. Johnny's Girls

**Johnny's Girls**  
Johnny Gat x Fem!Boss

**Rated: M** (Sexual content and language)

**Disclaimer: **Pop culture references do not belong to me.

**Summary**: Alternate Universe – Johnny Gat and the boss have been together since their takeover of Steelport and have started a family of their own. Alexis comes home one afternoon to find Johnny playing an innocent game of "_Where Would You Hide the Body"_ with their daughter Bethany. Hilarity and smut ensue.

**A/N:** Noticed a lot of people have been craving some Daddy! Gat and Fem!Boss so I gave it a shot after an anon prompted me. This story doesn't take place in the universe I already created for my canonically queer boss, Alexis. Hope y'all still manage to enjoy!

Alexis couldn't believe her luck; she was on her way to her car after a long day at the office when some idiot driving a gas guzzling Kayak crashed into her beautiful custom pink Temptress. She was beyond infuriated. What made it worse was the fact that the dumb bastard didn't even seem the least bit remorseful when he stepped out of his barely damaged piece of shit. Instead of apologizing like he should have since he was the one who crashed into a_ parked_ vehicle, he had the audacity to yell at Alexis. Did he not know who he was talking to? She was the infamous leader of the Third Street Saints whom also just happened to be engaged to the most dangerous man on Earth; Johnny Gat. This guy was in for a treat alright. Alexis yawned as the thick headed Steelport citizen criticized her supposed inferior driving skills as a woman (which she took personal offense to since she was legally parked in a garage and thus, her driving was not involved) and took a few steps forward to get in the Saint's face. Alexis sneered and quickly head butted the annoying gym rat whose temper was totally out of control for somebody who was at fault for this unnecessary accident. When he fell to the ground clutching his bleeding forehead, the newly appointed mayor of Steelport casually walked away and pulled out an emergency detonator for the bomb she stealthily planted on the guy's vehicle while the prick had been busy yelling at her the entire time.

A loud explosion erupted behind her as bits and pieces of the surrounding vehicles (and possibly random body parts from that stupid frat boy asshole) flew all over the parking garage. Alexis, disappointed with the lack of total carnage, posted a status on Saints Book requesting a vehicle delivery from one of her loyal Saints. Two seconds later, a fellow female Saint replied to the status by promising the Bloody Cannoness bike that had been a wonderful gift from Josh Birke awhile back. Ignoring the sirens from incoming emergency vehicles and the overwhelming response from police to the explosion in the garage, Alexis sent Johnny a text saying that she would be late tonight. She sighed. Alexis hated those nights she'd come home and her daughter would already be asleep. Not being able to cradle her baby in her arms as she read passages from Bethany's favorite children's books to put her to sleep made her feel miserable. That douche bag totally ruined her night and now she would have to bear the burden of cleaning this mess up and making it seem like this was a totally justifiable murder, which it _totally _was, to the press. Balancing her life as both the mayor and the leader of the Third Street Saints could be difficult at times, especially when the consequences of her actions interfered with her personal life at home. She would just have to learn to adjust and learn self-control…if she could help it.

It was eight thirty at night and Alexis was beyond done with the snobby journalists and reporters who dared to challenge her authority. They were lucky she _chose_ not to put a bullet through their heads on live television when they had the nerve to question her parenting since she was indeed, as they simply put it, an irresponsible sociopath who had no right to wield the power she did over Steelport. Fuck it, she'll just chalk it up as a bad day and tomorrow, she'll be able to fix everything with Viola DeWynter as her Public Relations Manager. She'll bitch and moan at first but she'll still be able to maintain Alexis' image as a favorable one. Walking into her penthouse, Alexis sighed and all the tension that had built up throughout the course of the day seemed to finally leave her body. Her nostrils flared when the familiar scent of cinnamon flooded her senses. Wait…did Johnny actually bake something without burning the entire building down? The smell... it was absolutely irresistible and it didn't seem like anything had caught on fire during the process. Something officially felt off. Usually when she came home from work, she'd walk into a complete disaster and she'd end up cleaning after Johnny, who could be a messy man-child at times. When Alexis rounded the nearest corner, she ran straight into Gat who just appeared out of nowhere.

"The fuck took you so long, Lexi? Ever since you decided to settle down with a real job, your murderin' skills have gotten sloppy. I gotta say I'm a bit disappointed." Johnny teased as he wrapped his arms around the mayor's waist. Alexis rolled her eyes and cupped Johnny's chin before pecking him twice on the lips. "Good to see you too, Gat. Listen, I'm not sure if anyone's told you but you look like you rolled straight out of a My Little Pony orgy. What's with the stickers and glitter anyway?" Alexis asked as she tried to suppress her laughter. Johnny could see right through the guise and motioned for her to let it all out as he tried to explain himself. "Bethany and I went on a few adventures today. You should be jealous because at least we had some goddamn fun today. She takes after you, you know? We've been runnin' around doing crazy shit all afternoon and she still wants to play past her bedtime. Help me put her to sleep, will ya?" Johnny asked, dodging the sudden barrage of swats to his body when he inadvertently bragged about the day he spent with their daughter.

Annoyed that her fiancé was incapable of putting their daughter to bed at a reasonable hour but feeling a bit relieved that she'll be able to spend some time with her, Alexis stepped away from Johnny and placed her hands on her hips. Before she could admonish him for allowing their daughter to stay up past seven o'clock, the sound of tiny pattered footsteps in the living room caught the boss' attention. "MOMMY'S HOME, MOMMY'S HOME!" Bethany squeaked as she ran towards her mother who immediately knelt down in order to welcome the beautiful six year old into her embrace. Johnny snickered and leaned against the wall to observe the disgustingly cute scene before him. It was weird being the most dangerous stay-at-home _dad_ in the world but at the same time he absolutely loved it. He frequently worked out his aggressions while working on his comic book series, _Gangstas in Space_, which was now becoming a hit television series. On occasion, he'd go out with the Saints and _maybe_ the night would end with somebody leaving in a body bag. It totally worked out either way though and there's nothing he would trade in the entire world for the life he proudly led.

"Bethany Luciana! Oooh, mommy's missed you so much. What are you doing up so late, munchkin?" Alexis asked gently, her tone of voice almost unrecognizable to Gat. He still had to adjust with the way his fiancé behaved around their daughter. It had been well over six years since they threw down with Phillip Lorene and took over the city of Steelport and Johnny was still struggling to the register the fact that Alexis, the leader of the Third Street Saints, was his fiancé who bore their child those many years ago. For a complete psychopath, the boss made an excellent mother (and lover but that was neither here nor there). The raven haired toddler beamed up at her mother and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and pulled her in for the tightest bear hug the child could offer. "Daddy and I were playing a game with my dollies. It's called _'Where Would You Hide the Body'_ and daddy still can't find my Monster High boy doll." She answered with a giggle. Johnny stifled his laughter when Alexis shot him a look of disapproval.

"Teaching our daughter the family business this early on, babe? I also just bought her that freaky doll with the snake hair; he was the cutest boy I could find in the collection!" Alexis whined, completely ignoring the look of disgust her daughter made when she mentioned "cutest boy". Johnny shrugged. Alexis wanted nothing more than to slap that shit eating grin off his face but she'd have to postpone that for later. "Why the fuck not, Lexi? She's obviously got a natural talent for torture and leaving clean tracks which is surprising for a toddler with parents like us. It's not like we're dealing with real people anyway, just her dolls. She's been real good about not asking us to replace her toys too. Point is she's having fun. Deal with it." He told her plainly, running his fingers through his sleek black hair. "Mommy, don't be mad at him. I just want to be like you when I grow up. I'll only get rid of boys because they're so icky and gross. I like girls, mama, I like them very much." Bethany admitted sheepishly.

Johnny raised a brow and chuckled. "Kid, you've got a mouth on you. Seriously though, daddy will love you no matter what. If you need help getting rid of the boys that cross your path, you can always count on me to help." Alexis continued to smile at her daughter as she played with her daughter's black tresses. Bethany was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up. Freckles, dimples, and almond shaped emerald eyes…she had never seen anything more beautiful. "Well that certainly explains why Ghoulia Yelps cuddles with Frankie Stein naked in your dollhouse. I love you no matter what, Bethany Luciana. Don't you dare ever feel like you can't tell us anything, Boo Bear, okay? Now, just because you like girls doesn't mean your daddy and I will play nice to any potential suitors." Alexis teased, Bethany simply allowing herself to be twirled around by her mother. "Yay! Before I go to bed, will you please tell me the story about how you met Carlos again? I don't know him but I miss him only because you do." The Saint prodigy said, causing Alexis' heart to clench painfully at the memory of his death. To this day, she still believed he would have made one hell of a gang banger had he been given the chance. Her daughter was amazing and she still continued to throw her off her game every once in awhile. She had the potential to be a good person, to create her own path rather than follow Alexis in her footsteps but this was the real world and adulthood was a real bitch. The last thing she'd ever want to do was strip her daughter of her independence and lie to her. This was her world to rule and she wanted her daughter to make her own choices in order to pave a path to success.

"I'd love to, Beth. Now hurry up and brush your teeth then dress in your pajamas. I'll tuck you in and tell you all your favorite stories shortly." Alexis said, pressing a gently kiss on her daughter's forehead. Bethany followed Johnny to the kitchen and hugged his leg before she ran off towards her room. Johnny tossed something in the sink and had to do a double take before he burst out laughing, which led to Alexis stalking towards the kitchen island and wondering what amused Johnny so much. He reached into the sink and pulled out a burnt doll that had been viciously torn in half. Alexis felt like an entirely different person when she demonstrated her concern towards Johnny about Bethany playing with fire. Being a mother certainly softened her up a bit but not enough to completely strip her of her rightful title as a Saint. "I'm telling you, Lexi, we're raising a natural born Saint. I honestly couldn't be more proud of her right now." Johnny said as he observed his daughter's work on the poor unsuspecting doll that just wanted to be played with. Ugh, ever since she saw that movie about the secret lives of toys, she had never felt the same around them. She found that she could no longer enjoy horror movies about dolls that came alive after you slept and attempted to kill you. "Gat, you're such a prick. When I ask you to watch our daughter for the day, I expect you to do some watching. If she wants to play with fire, I need you to supervise next time, okay?" Alexis demanded, yawning afterward. She was so exhausted.

Johnny spun Alexis around and held her body tightly against his and pressed his lips against her ear. "You know, I think you been workin' too hard lately. I think you deserve special treatment tonight. You need to loosen up, babe." He accentuated the final word by thrusting his hips against her backside, the length of his manhood hardening immediately upon contact with her rear. Alexis moaned, her voice broken and raspy after a long day. If there was something that sounded better than sleep right now, it was sex with Johnny mother fucking Gat. Alexis reached for Johnny's face and gently stroked his cheeks as she proceeded to slowly grind against him. The noises that emanated from that horny bastard got her going. "Mmm, that sounds amazing right now. You know how to treat a lady. Let me put Bethany to bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom. You better be naked and stroking your cock by the time I join you." Alexis whispered, turning to kiss Johnny on the lips hard enough to leave him wanting. "See you in a few minutes, Alexis." He whispered as he watched the boss walk away from him with a purposeful sway in her hips.

When Alexis walked into Bethany's bedroom, she wasn't shocked by what decorated her daughter's walls. There were a few posters of her female Saint lieutenants, mostly of Shaundi, and a poster promoting Dexter. She really wished Johnny had a better sense of what shows Bethany should really be watching but she guessed it was too late to matter. It wasn't like her daughter was the psychotic leader of the Third Street Saints, yet. Alexis sat down on the bed and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Bethany smiled and brought up the two dolls she chose to sleep with in her bed to her mother's face. "Give Cosima and Delphine a goodnight kiss, mommy. They would want some lovin' too!" She exclaimed. Alexis tilted her head in confusion. _'Those are some complex fucking names for a child to bestow her monster high dolls but I think it's safer to stop asking questions at this point.'_ Alexis thought to herself as she picked up her photo album to point out who Carlos Mendoza was back in the day. The mayor of Steelport couldn't help but laugh when she realized Aisha's hit single "_Bounce Like My Checks_" was playing in the background from her daughter's stereo in the corner. Her daughter had a big personality for someone so little but it only meant that she would have so much to offer to the world when she grew up. Alexis was proud.

* * *

After the boss finished retelling some of her stories from her famed past, she finally joined Johnny into their shared bedroom upstairs. Opening the door, she walked inside and found Johnny standing by their bed in all of his glory. Alexis shyly closed the door behind her, biting her lip before she slowly approached her fiancé. Johnny smirked and met the boss halfway through, swooping in to wrap his arms around her waist as her hands locked behind his head. They exchanged a series of gentle kisses at first before it became more heated the moment Johnny squeezed Alexis' ass roughly. The boss moaned into the kiss, which gave Johnny the opportunity to deepen the kiss by adding his tongue. Pulling away wordlessly, Johnny angled Alexis' head before his lips descended upon her collarbone. Alexis sighed. She shrugged off her blazer and tried to rip her shirt off without interrupting Johnny, who only chuckled at her half hearted attempt to get naked. Words did not need to be exchanged between them as they could easily read other through body language, facial expressions and energy levels. This unspoken bond between them was the strongest connection Alexis shared with anyone and she couldn't be happier that he ended up her soul mate. It was fate that out of seven billion people in the world, Alexis found love in her best friend whom meant more to her than anything, aside from her daughter who was now her number one priority.

Alexis wrapped her hand around Johnny's cock, stroking it gently at first before she began to really work her lover over. Johnny gasped, steadying himself by grasping onto the boss' shoulders and wrapping his free hand around hers that was in between their bodies. "No, it's not about me tonight, Lexi. It's about you. All hail to the mother fucking _queen_." The Saint harshly whispered before he suddenly knelt before the golden haired goddess standing before him. Lifting a leg over his shoulder, Johnny peppered sweet kisses along the inside of her thigh, teasing Alexis to the point she had to run her fingers through his hair and pulled. "Please, just please fuck me, Johnny. I need this; I need you inside of me." Alexis panted out as her darkened green eyes met his beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Johnny sighed as his cock twitched at her words, wanting nothing more than comply right away. He would just have to resist the urge because tonight, it was about putting Lexi's needs before his own. He knew what she needed. Once his lips reached her slick folds, he smirked against her skin before he penetrated her sacred region with the tip of his tongue. _'Fuck, she tastes so good. I'll make this last until she practically begs me for mercy._' Johnny thought to himself, lapping up all the sweet juices that seemed to be dripping into his mouth. As for Alexis, the boss continued to thrust her hips forward, riding Johnny's tongue as hard as she could to get the friction she desperately craved. It wasn't until when Johnny stealthily slid two fingers inside of her that she came as hard as she did so suddenly. Yeah, Johnny Gat was that good.

It wasn't long until the two fell hard under the spell of lust and Johnny could no longer restrain the animal that he was when it came to lovemaking. Johnny positioned Alexis on all fours at first, kneeling behind her and using her wetness as a sole lubricant before he finally pushed his entire length inside of her. It was slow at first because she had to adjust to his size but Johnny didn't mind; in fact, he urged her to keep herself from backing into him so quickly so it wouldn't hurt as much. Alexis eventually clenched the bedsheets beneath her and _howled_ at the loss of contact between her nether region and Johnny's eight inch gift before it slammed back inside of her. Unable to keep up with Johnny's pace, she collapsed onto the bed which only deepened the intensity of what was going on inside of her. Johnny spread Alexis' legs further apart before he slid his manhood back into _his_ territory. Alexis moaned wantonly, she even nearly screamed to the point of blacking out when he reached around to finger her. Johnny was about to explode, he desperately needed his release just as much Alexis did, who came more times than he could remember within the span of an hour. How long had they been going at it actually? Actually, it didn't matter. Johnny was about to come and he needed this moment to feel perfect. Grabbing a lock of Alexis' wavy golden locks, he pulled her up so she was on all fours again and continued to pound into her. When the moment finally arrived, Alexis screamed out her orgasm and clenched, which finally provoked Johnny to release his seed inside of his fiancée.

The exhausted lovers collapsed onto the bed, clutching onto each other's naked and sweaty bodies after such an intense lovemaking session. Alexis could barely breathe, adjusting herself so she would feel a bit more comfortable although it was impossible. Her entire lower half felt sore, incredibly wet and sticky. Johnny rested his head on top of one arm while using the other one to pull Alexis closer to his body. After a long moment of comfortable silence, Alexis felt herself drifting off to sleep until Johnny finally said something.

"You know, from what Viola told me, you had no justified reason of killing that douche bag in that parking garage earlier, which makes it even funnier. You were parked in the middle of the ramp nearly the entire day. What are you doing driving, anyway?" Johnny teased. Alexis groaned and rolled over onto her side facing away from Johnny. "I'm the fucking mayor of Steelport, I'll do what I want no matter how illegal it is. The asshole could have lived if he chose not to yell at me, which he did like a little cry baby bitch so in the end he got what he had comin' to him." She replied sleepily, unable to push Johnny away when he decided to spoon her from behind.

"Not saying you have anything to apologize for. Just reminding you that I love you for who you are. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep; I have a meeting with my agent tomorrow to discuss the _Gangstas in Space_ television series." He said playfully, which caused Alexis to poke him hard in the ribs. She loved him but he could be such an asshole sometimes. "We'd be sleeping by now if you hadn't decided to open your big mouth. Goodnight, Johnny. I love you too." Alexis said tiredly, allowing Johnny to tangle his legs with hers. Their love may seem absurd to outsiders but to those who knew them best, it was a different kind of love that made perfect sense in their little world.


	9. Our Time is Running Out

**Our Time is Running Out**  
Fem!Boss x Viola DeWynter

**Rating: T **(Angst, language and suggestive content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any pop culture references.

**Summary:** The boss and Viola have been together for a little over a year and on the day of Viola's birthday, Alexis comes home to a somber Viola. The boss will do anything to make her girlfriend smile, even if it means riding a wrecking ball in the nude. Rest in peace Kiki DeWynter

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Viola was wide awake, which wasn't unusual for the Saints' financial advisor. What could be perceived as out of the ordinary for the prim and proper Saint was the fact that she still remained motionless in bed even after her alarm went off. Viola sighed and glanced over to the left side of the bed, immediately missing the warmth that Alexis provided each night they fell asleep together. She absolutely loved cuddling the boss in the morning, and she couldn't help but feel dejected when Alexis abruptly jumped out of bed when she received a seemingly important call from one of the Saints. Viola hated sleeping alone nowadays, especially today of all days to wake up in this unjustified state. Reluctantly sitting up against the headboard, Viola reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. After scrolling through her email and replying to whom she deemed as a priority before ignoring the rest, she carelessly tossed her phone across the bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Viola sighed and laid her head to rest atop of her knees. Today was her twenty sixth birthday and never before had she felt so lonely in her life. The boss was off running around and causing mayhem when she was supposed to be spending time with her on their day off together and Kiki…well, she was dead; her other half was _dead_ and won't be coming back ever again. Viola thinks she'll never adjust to the fact that her twin sister is deceased and from now on she'll be forced to celebrate _their_ birthday on her own. Killbane will eventually pay one way or another.

Viola wiped away the tears that quickly ran down her cheeks and sat straight back up. "What's the point of lying in bed all day and feeling sorry for myself? If Alexis can up and forget about _our_ birthday, Kiki, then I'll just make better use of this day with or without her." Viola angrily whispered to herself as she finally got out of bed. The chilly invigorating air in the penthouse felt refreshing against her nude flesh and the Saint couldn't help but shiver in anticipation of her hot bath. She stopped in her tracks and frowned when she realized that she would be partaking in her morning routine alone for the first time in a long time since getting together with the boss. Alexis was not a morning person, especially on weekends and her days off so it finally dawned on Viola that her girlfriend was absolutely without a doubt up to something suspicious. Viola shook her head. She didn't even want to think of the millions of possible scenarios that could present themselves to her when it came to Alexis and surprising the hell out of the former Syndicate member on her birthday. After all, she was in a relationship with the leader of the Third Street Saints and every day there was always something new to deal with. In the end, Viola thought nothing more of it and figured that Alexis was just being an asshole and forgot about her birthday.

The evening came around faster than Viola thought it would considering she hadn't left the house all day and spent her entire morning cleaning up the penthouse. She did have an hour long conference call with Pierce about his candidacy for mayor after the Burt Reynolds and Shaundi fiasco that took place not too long ago. Other than that, her day was not particularly interesting and of course she hadn't heard back from Alexis all day; that _bitch_. The Saints lieutenant decided to unwind by taking an evening dip in the pool if at all to have some sort of fun on her birthday. She'd been floating on her backside letting the water gently caress her hair when she heard the most obnoxious racket take place inside the house. Alexis decided to finally grace their home with her presence. Whatever; she wasn't going to greet her girlfriend after being ignored all day for who knows what that psychotic woman had been up to. The door swung open and Alexis stepped outside and stood there for a moment before she called after Viola. "Honey, I'm home! I barely just got your text messages. I was in an important meeting today but I have a few surprises for you." She said in an oddly sweet voice. It was sickening. Viola turned her attention to her girlfriend who had been standing by the door with an innocent expression on her face. She felt she had every right to be annoyed with her at the moment. "Fuck you_, Haleigh Alexis Hart_. You told me you had it off this weekend and you promised me that you would be spending my birthday with me. Where the hell have you been?" Viola demanded, not bothering to remove herself from the pool. If Alexis wanted to show her something, she'd have to come to her. At least Alexis had the decency to twist her facial features so that she looked a bit embarrassed after being admonished by one of her fiercest lieutenants.

Viola could have forgiven her right then and there had the boss chosen not to turn around and walk back inside the penthouse. "I'm not done yelling at you! Where the fuck do you think you're going? Alexis, I will not be ignored!" The birthday girl swam towards the nearest ledge and climbed out as quickly as she could so she could storm back inside the penthouse. Viola didn't get very far when the door swung back open again and Alexis stepped outside with two jumbo sized cupcakes in each of her hands with the number twenty six on both of them. The Saint was caught off guard when Alexis politely addressed her. "Viola, before you accuse me of forgetting about your birthday, I didn't. Happy birthday babe, now come on, let's sit over here and celebrate your special day together." Viola was in shock. The boss was actually being polite and considerate towards her; this just had to be a _dream_. The financial advisor simply nodded and followed the boss towards the ledge of the roof where Alexis set down the jumbo sized cupcakes in front of her before they sat cross legged facing each other. "Why did you bring two cupcakes? You'd think one of these would be enough for two." Viola said quietly with a raised brow. Alexis smiled sheepishly at her and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"The extra cupcake is for Kiki since it's her birthday too. I know it's been very hard for you to move on without your twin sister around, Vi. I thought I'd bake a red velvet jumbo sized cupcake to honor the life that she led. You did mention that red velvet cupcakes were her favorite, right?" Alexis said nervously in one breath. She was playing with her fingers and biting her lip, signs that showed that the leader of the Third Street Saints was indeed anxious. Viola couldn't believe her ears; this was so unlike the boss yet it was so touching that she could remember the small details about her sister whom she couldn't help but talk about a lot when they were alone. Tears began to well up in Viola's eyes. "Those were her favorite, yes. Alexis, don't take this the wrong way but this is oddly sensitive and benevolent of you. What made you do this for me?" Viola asked as she helplessly allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. Alexis reached over and wiped it away before her girlfriend could do it herself. The boss actually blushed and offered her lieutenant a small smile and a shrug as she attempted to find the right words to say to Viola. "We both lost important members of our family to the Syndicate. I lost my best friend that fateful day on the plane and his sacrifice will never be forgotten. Your sister had the balls to stand up to Eddie and put him in his place since he wasn't exactly a brilliant leader. I meant it when I said I admired the highly recommended strippers you hired to kill us at our most vulnerable state. When you told me it had been Kiki's idea and that you two were ready to walk away from Killbane, I promise you I would have done everything in my power to convince you to join the Saints. She would have been an amazing addition."

At this point, Viola was crying and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I think there would have been an endless power struggle between myself, Kiki and Shaundi as we vie for your attention. She loved taking charge, Alexis, I think you two would have hit it off as friends. God, I miss her so much." Viola said as she looked towards the city. Steelport was beautiful at night and this penthouse offered the best view of their city in her opinion. She sighed. While there were tragic overtones on her birthday, Alexis somehow managed to fill up her heart with joy and warmth. When she glanced back at Alexis, the boss held up one of the jumbo sized cupcakes up to her face with the goofiest smile she had ever seen on anyone. It was adorable. "Happy birthday, Viola, now make a wish." She said softly. Viola thought long and hard about this for a moment; she simply wished Kiki could be there to celebrate their day with her girlfriend. Blowing out her candle, Alexis leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Viola's kiss before it turned into something a little more passionate. Pulling away, Alexis reached for Kiki's cupcake and looked towards the night sky and the few glimmering stars they could find. "Here's to you, Kiki DeWynter, I never really knew you but I know your sister misses you a lot. In honor of your memory, we blow out this candle for you. By the way if it's not too much trouble, if Johnny's up there, please watch over him." Alexis said before bringing the cupcake up to Viola's face again. Though there wasn't even the slightest breeze, the flame went out before Viola could get the chance to blow it out. The two star crossed lovers stared at each other for a moment before Viola threw herself onto Alexis' lap.

Alexis welcomed Viola into her embrace and sighed with content when she felt Viola smile against her skin. It tickled. Nothing was said for awhile but both women thoroughly enjoyed the comfortable silence that followed them. The moment was interrupted when they heard the sound of a crane approaching the building. When a wrecking ball suddenly made an appearance just a few feet behind them, Alexis shouted with glee and pulled Viola onto her feet once more. "Alexis, what the hell is this? You're not planning on remodeling the penthouse again, are you?" Viola asked warily as she quickly made her way to stand behind the boss, who looked quite pleased with herself. Without glancing back at Viola, she replied. "This is part of your surprise, baby. You see where the former Syndicate tower stands? Well, today I was busy making arrangements to tear it down with the wrecking ball instead of just blowing it all up; I'm allowed to have some fun too, ya know? Anyway, I'm turning the aftermath into a memorial dedicated to both Kiki and Johnny. I love you, Viola." The aforementioned woman did a double take after Alexis told her she loved her. Alexis, however, hesitated to face her girlfriend before she finally met her gaze. The boss looked absolutely terrified while Viola beamed up at her with a blush adorning her cheeks. "Alexis, do you realize what you just said to me right now? You love me. Do you mean that?" She asked hopefully, reaching out to intertwine her fingers with Alexis'. The boss sighed with relief. She hated exposing her vulnerability because people often used it against her and with that came the loss of several important Saints who meant everything to her.

Not now, not ever again would she have to face that fear.

Alexis grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her lover's lips before she pulled away. "I do, Viola. I love you. I'm not expecting you to say it back but just know that I deeply care about you. You've been embedded onto my heart and I'm going to prove it to the world by knocking that fuckin' tower down and dedicating that area to your sister and my best friend." With that said, Alexis began stripping herself of her clothing until she was standing on the ledge fully nude. Viola had been stunned until she realized her girlfriend had tossed her underwear over her head. "Lexi, what are you doing? You're not going to start on that entire project tonight are you?" Alexis playfully rolled her eyes at her and shook her head. "No, that's too much work. I'm going to ride the wrecking ball crane to the tower and leave it there 'til Monday. After what we talked about tonight, I just realized life is too short to procrastinate on the things we want to accomplish. Our time is running out, Viola, I just want to make sure the time I spend with you counts every step of the way. I hope you are too." Alexis saluted her girlfriend, blew her a kiss and extended her arms on either side of her. "OLEG! Get it moving, I'm ready for this!"

The crane began moving and as it did so, the wrecking ball began to sway back and fourth. Viola met Alexis' intense gaze one more time before the woman closed her eyes and pushed herself over the ledge while she had been facing away from the wrecking ball. Viola felt her adrenaline kick in as ice cold fear consumed her entire being; what if Alexis didn't survive this little stunt of hers? When she managed to reach the edge of the roof, she caught sight of her mentally unstable girlfriend catching a ride on the wrecking ball crane. Of course, police sirens could be heard not too far off in the distance. Viola chuckled and shook her head. If the boss did acquire anything legally, then there would have to be something to worry about. Viola waved goodbye to her lover and decided to head back inside the penthouse. With Oleg in tow, she knew Alexis would come home safely and in one piece.

When Viola passed the dining room table, she noticed a small package accompanied with a small envelope sitting right on top of it. Curiosity getting the best of her, Viola approached the package and picked up the envelope that read "My love". Blushing, Viola carefully opened it up and read the card inside aloud. "Viola, if I haven't scared you off and you're reading this, I love you. I'm not good with handling all this sappy shit but yeah, I love you. Open the package and enjoy what you find. I expect you to be wearing this by the time I come home after my run with Oleg. You get a whole week to do whatever you want to me with this little gift. I'm indomitable but we both know who really calls the shots in this relationship." Laughing at the crudely drawn winking face next to her signature, Viola reached for the package and began to really tear into it as her excitement could no longer be contained.

Viola's eyes widened in surprise when she realized what she had been gifted: A soft, smooth pliable dildo called "The Vamp". It was reasonably sized and the thickness of it was just enough to make her nether region pulse with desire. Along with it came an expensive looking harness kit and a package that read "I Like it Doggy Style" strap. Smirking at the latter, Viola gathered her new toys and brought them with her into their master bedroom. Her birthday didn't start out as planned but leave it to Alexis to completely make up for the shenanigans she pulled all afternoon. Even though Kiki couldn't be here to enjoy their birthday celebration together, she no longer felt the loneliness that affected her earlier in the day. As much as she missed her sister, Alexis was doing everything she could to honor her sister's memory so she would never be forgotten by anyone. Viola let out a soft sigh when she finally realized that she was irrevocably in love with a sociopath who loved her for who she was in return. It was an amazing revelation. "I love you too, Lexi. I love you too." She said out loud with a small smile gracing her lips. Tonight, she would muster up all the pent up energy she stowed away and show Alexis how much she really loved her.


End file.
